Spirit II: Strength Lies Within
by Bamby0304
Summary: Lily Sage Ivashkov. Royal, magical, teenage dhampir girl. She's not normal. But all she wants is to be treated like every other kid her age. That's why she ran away, with he boyfriend, to Las Vegas- not her best idea. She can't go back. She has to fight to stay hidden, to keep running. Will the others find her, or will something worse happen first?
1. Las Vegas

**LPOV**

You know how it goes, teenage girl starts dating a guy who seems really nice even though everyone hates him and then suddenly she runs away with him. Yeah this is one of those stories. Only mines a little more complicated.

My name is Lily Sage Ivashkov.

I'm a dhampir. A hybrid vampire-human whose main purpose in life is to protect the Moroi; the good vampires. But I'm not your average teenage, half vampire girl. I'm also a royal, magic using dhampir who can see the dead- well at least one dead guy.

I'm the only one of my kind. Sure there are plenty of royal dhampirs- at least in theory- but I'm the only dhampir in history that can wield magic.

My father is a royal Moroi, who is a spirit user. It's a rare element that seems to be the main reason why I'm a...let's just say freak. But not only is he royal, he's also the great nephew of the late queen Tatianna... so the fact he has a half breed daughter is taboo.

Then there's my mum, who is from a group of humans who know about vampires and spend their lives trying to keep humans unaware of both Moroi and Strigoi- I'll get to them in a moment. This group of people are called Alchemists. Oh and she's also a witch.

To say running away is a big deal, well that would be an understatement. But there's a good reason I swear.

While growing up my dad and our close family friends all agreed that my mum shouldn't know about my magic. Alchemists get a little freaked out and we weren't sure how she'd react to the news. But once I was finally allowed to go to school -at the age of sixteen might I add- my magic started causing problems.

It got to the point where I had to be trained by the spirit using teacher at my school, Sebastian Drozdov; who also happens to be a royal. But as time went on I started growing feelings for him... even though I was already dating someone.

One weekend my parents thought it would be fun to come visit me, and before I knew it the whole gang was back together, going shopping. I had finally forgiven my best friend, Andre Dragomir for nearly killing my boyfriend, Dylan South, and I was starting to get along with my ghost 'friend', Victor Dashkov.

But we were ambushed by Strigoi. Strigoi are the vampires you're probably more familiar with. They come out at night, can be killed with a stake and kill people... all the time. Only this is real life, and these monsters are worse than you could ever imagine. They're faster, stronger and sometimes smarter than a dhampir. They hunt Moroi for their blood because it tastes batter, and it's the dhampirs' job to keep them from getting what they want.

We were driving back to the school when suddenly Strigoi were everywhere. Of course we could do nothing except fight and protect. And in the heat of the moment my magic popped its little head up... and helped me kill the last of the Strigoi surrounding us... with my mum there...

After I was healed and back on my feet my parents told me I was going back to Court, where I would be safe and they could keep an eye on me...

I know they were only worried about me. I know they had my best interests at heart. But I was too angry to think rationally at the time. All I could think about was the fact that I was being taken away from my new friends, my boyfriend, and my teacher slash crush. I wasn't even sure my ghost would be able to get through the magic ward around Court.

But when Dylan suggested we run away, it was like all my problems were solved. So before I knew it, I had compelled our way out of school. Dylan hijacked a car, and we headed for Las Vegas.

I thought running away with Dylan was going to be a lot different then what the last two months had been like. At first it was pretty simple, we lived in the cheapest room in his cousin's hotel- you've probably heard of it, the Golden Nugget- working as security and keeping our heads low so no one would think twice about seeing us.

But now? Terrance, Dylan's cousin, upgraded our rooms to a suite each, and he had offered us new jobs. Dylan stuck with security but I jumped at the opportunity to work somewhere else. New dhampirs were coming in and I didn't want to risk getting caught.

I was now an assistant, mainly keeping Terrance's personal staff in order and making sure Terrance's life runs according to plan.

"So, what's happening today?" Terrance asked as he stood in front of a mirror while getting a suit fitted.

I looked at his planner, scanning his appointments and meetings, telling him what and when was on the list. "Oh, and the first new dhampir will be arriving this morning. You'll be meeting him at ten in the H2O Bar."

"Will you be accompanying us?"

I shook my head, closing his planner and placing it on the bench beside me. "I'll be preoccupied at the time, dealing with your maid service like you asked."

Terrance had found some of his belongs were going missing for a few months now and he had me interviewing all the people who had access to his room. As well as the interviews, he was getting a new personal guardian. I was responsible for keeping them in line.

"Yes, of course." he stepped away from the mirror, moving towards me. I could see the Moroi who had been fitting his suit obviously frustrated that he hadn't finished; but he knew better than to say something. "Well when you're done perhaps?"

Dylan and Terrance looked nothing a like really. Terrance was taller and slimmer though seeing as he's a Moroi that's expected. But he was more... sophisticated looking as well. His skin was like cream, smooth and white. His eyes a rich chocolate colour, and his hair was black and sleek. There was no wonder why he had woman falling all over him...

I nodded. "I should head off. Dylan wants to have breakfast together before his shift starts."

I never thought, especially after Sebastian had admitted his feelings, and that I would still be with Dylan. Yet I hadn't had the guts to break it off, and he was clueless as to my real feelings.

"Ah yes, my dear cousin. Will you both be going hunting again tonight?"

Hunting Strigoi was frowned upon, always had been. Moroi and dhampirs alike preferred it if we only killed Strigoi if they were endangering others. Going out of your way to find them and kill them was like setting up your own murder. Most dhampirs who tried, failed; and the ones that survived were extremely lucky or skilled.

When Dylan had explained everything to Terrance he had disagreed with the whole hunting thing. So for the first few weeks we were hotel bound, Terrance had eyes watching us twenty four seven. We couldn't even sneeze without him knowing.

But, with a little help of my compulsion, after gaining his trust he let us do whatever we wanted.

I nodded. "As far as I know. Though it depends on Dylan..." I gave him a knowing look.

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "You can't help me from trying." he shrugged. Lately Dylan had been getting longer hours, and it seemed he was almost always too tired to go hunting, and if he could it wouldn't be for long so we'd get nothing. "He's my cousin. I'd hate it if anything were to happen to him. Or you."

"I understand, but this is what we want to do. I know it sounds crazy that two kids want to go out there and hunt those things, but it's what makes us feel needed."

Terrance nodded. "Doesn't mean I have to like it..."

 **APOV**

Two months. It's hard to believe that with all the resources we have, we stilled hadn't found Lily and Dylan. Mum had everyone worldwide on lookout for her, there was no Moroi or guardian that didn't know about the two missing persons.

But that meant nothing.

"A year." Rose repeated for the hundredth time today. "We were gone for a year Lissa. And that's with the last Dragomir princess."

"I know Rose." mum snapped, pacing the living room.

Since Lily and Dylan had disappeared I had convinced my parents to bring me back to Court every weekend. That way I could help them search.

We had Sonya, and Adrian trying to reach her through her dreams. We had Sydney trying to locate her through spells and magic. Dimitri was set up in the guardian headquarters doing surveillance checks all over the world daily. Rose and mum were reaching out to the community. And my Aunt Jill and Eddie were helping with whatever they could at the school, like informing all parents and guests.

"There has to be someone out there who has seen them." mum sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Rose nodded. "Yeah sure, I agree. But how do you know if it's Lily and Dylan everyone's seeing? I mean it's not easy, but Lily could always charm some silver and use it to hide their identities. You did it."

"But I had been practising for ages by then, and it was still hard. Do you really think she'd be able to do that by now?"

"Why not?" I asked, flicking through a book I was supposed to be reading for school. "You weren't there mum. You didn't see what she did to those Strigoi. If she can do that on the spot, why can't she use a little magic to charm a ring or two? And don't forget about her witchy powers too. We have no idea what she can do when it comes to that."

When I was finished I expected them to go back to talking, or at least say something. But we were left in silence that caused me to look up at the two of them. They just stood there looking at me as if I had said something alien to them

I rolled my eyes and continued. "So we have everyone looking for the wrong faces... we need spirit users. All they need to do is find a dhampir with a spirit aura."

Mums had slowly changed to a smile as she pulled me into her arms. "God, you're a genius Andre." she cheered.

 **LPOV**

After dealing with Terrance's maids I realised I had a couple options. One, go and hang out in my room until Terrance sends for me. Or two, go to the H2O bar and get straight back to work... I chose number two. If I went to my room, I'd just end up being bored out of my mind. So I was left with the going down to the bar.

By the time I arrived at the bar it was almost ten thirty. Terrance and the dhampir would already be acquainted and almost done with the meeting. I was just about to turn around, feeling like it would be a waste to join them now, when Terrance spotted me.

"Tiana, come join us." he called.

Tiana was my secret identity name. It was short for Tatianna, my late great, great aunt- you know the queen that was killed. Terrance knew my real name, but according to everyone else I was Tiana Sage, and Dylan was Daniel James.

I smiled at him, making my way to their booth. I noticed that the dhampir was tall even though I could only see the back of his head and he was sitting. His hair was dark brown, wavy and soft; short and simple. I came around to stand by Terrance where I could get a better look at the dhampir and I swear I froze... he was so god damned handsome. Tanned skin, slight stubble and deep brown eyes.

"Tiana, this is Valentin Belikov. He'll be my new personal guard from now on." Terrance smiled. But I just stared in shock, unable to move.

"Did you say Belikov? As in Dimitri?"

Valentin nodded, smiling proudly. "You know my uncle?" he asked, his Russian accent so thick it was obvious he had only recently moved.

" _Smile._ " my eyes quickly darted to the figure standing behind Valentin, Victor Dashkov my beloved dead friend... " _He's a Belikov. He'll sniff out your lies if you're not careful enough. So smile, answer briefly and then excuse yourself and leave._ "

I nodded, smiling. Taking Victor's advice always seemed to work, and by now I was an expert at lying. "Who doesn't know the great Dimitri Belikov?" I shrugged. "Well if you could please excuse me. I should get back to work." I gave a quick nod, turning.

Terrance laughed. "Nonsense. Tiana, why don't you show Valentin around? The two of you will be working together a lot, so it'll be a great time to get to know each other." he stood, grabbing my hand. "I shall see you later this evening." he smiled kissing the back of my palm before walking off.

Looking at Valentin he gave me a questioning look. "Are you two a thing?"

I shook my head instantly. "I'm dating someone else. Terrance is just a gentleman." I shrugged.

He stood from his seat, towering over me. I could tell he would be around the same height as Dimitri, if only a little shorter. And he was built too, I couldn't see that while he was sitting down.

"Shall we?" he asked, grinning knowingly as I shook myself out of the daze from looking at him.

Clearing my throat I nodded. "Follow me."

 **So I'm back! Who do you think Valentin's mum is? I haven't made my mind up yet, so maybe you guys could help?**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

 **Love and miss you all xox**

 **BaMbY**


	2. Dimitri's Nephew

**SPOV**

The weekends were always the hardest now that she was gone. At least during the week I could pretend to be busy teaching and working. But when I was alone, with nothing to do, I just couldn't stand it.

Two months had passed since she left, and I still couldn't understand why. Everything had been fine. She was progressing with her magic, she was making friends. And we were going to work everything out to be together. It was going the way it should have been.

But then, out of nowhere she just disappears... with Dylan of all people.

I'm not normally a jealous person, but when it comes to Dylan, I can't seem to control myself. The thought of what they could be doing together. Technically their dating, and well teenagers do have urges. But it didn't mean I had to like it.

"Argh." I punched my wall, instantly regretting it.

"Hello? Mr. Drozdov?"

Shaking my hand, hoping it'll relieve some of the pain, I headed out to my living room where Ivy stood by the door.

She smiled awkwardly. "Hope you don't mind, it was unlocked." she shrugged.

I nodded. "No, of course. It's fine. What can I do for you?"

She fiddled with her fingers, looking around the room nervously. "You know how I told you about... Andre and me... about the-"

"Bond?" I finished for her.

She nodded. "Well I was hoping you could help me understand it a little better. Please?"

I sighed, rubbing my hand which was still hurting. "Can't you talk to Rose or Jill? They'd know a lot more about it than me."

She shook her head, biting her lip. "You're the only one who knows. We talked about telling the others, but we just feel like it would be selfish. I mean Lily's missing and the last thing they need is the responsibility of taking care of me..."

I looked at her, waiting for her to realise what she just said. Hoping she'd read between the lines and realise that's exactly what I didn't want. I spent all my free time trying to use spirit to locate her, hoping our connection would help. But no one knew about our feelings for each other, so of course Ivy didn't think twice about coming to me.

"Sure." I sighed, giving up waiting to see if she'd understand. "I guess I can try."

Her face lit up as she smiled. "Thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow." she said rushing out the door.

I collapsed on the couch, still rubbing my hand. "God, Lily. Where are you?"

 **LPOV**

"How long have you been working for Terrance?" Valentin asked as we neared the end of our tour.

I shrugged, getting in the elevator once more. "Two months." I answered automatically. Victor groaned beside me, causing me to jump.

"You alright?" Valentin asked, noticing my slight jump.

I smiled nodding while Victor spoke. _"Just tell him who you are why don't you? Now he knows you've only been here for two months. It's not that hard to connect that with your disappearance._ "

"So, what made you come to Las Vegas?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "I mean, you're a Belikov, you could get a job anywhere."

He shrugged. "Unlike my uncle, I'm not exactly jumping at opportunities to work with the royals."

"And why's that?"

He grinned. "Because the majority of them are stuck up and rude. We're simply tools to keep them safe. I'm sure there are some kind ones out there, but the numbers are low."

"Well what about the Queen? She's nice." I noted, as the doors to the elevator opened. We walked out heading down the hall.

"Sure she's nice, but look at the crowd she's with. Christian Ozera, and Adrian Ivashkov. I mean I've heard they're nice according to my uncle... but if you look into their pasts, it tells a whole different story. And now, with the Ivashkov dhampir missing, it's just another ploy to get all guardians worried over the royals. I bet she ran off to get away from their disapproving looks."

I stopped in my tracks, looking him up and down. I wasn't sure what to think of what he just said. On one hand I wanted to argue with what he said about Christian and my dad, but I was speechless from what he said about me. It wasn't too far from the truth, and in all honesty it warmed my heart to think that other dhampirs actually cared about what it was like for me...

"Wait you know about the Ivashkov girl?" I asked, as it just clicked.

He shrugged stopping as well. "Sure, everyone does. I mean the Queen's got a search going on all around the world. Though I'm not sure she could have gotten that far. If anything she'd be sticking to the bigger cities. The busier it is the harder it'll be to find one face out of hundreds. Heck she could be in Las Vegas." he chuckled, continuing to walk once more.

I laughed nervously, following as we got back to the tour.

...

I sat in my room, lying on my bed while flicking through one of my witch books. I heard the door unlocking but didn't worry. I had given Dylan a key when I moved to the suite. He had wanted to share the one room, but I thought it would be too early in the relationship and convinced him to get his own room.

Unlike him I was in a suite. He kept the room he had before. Apparently it was closer to the security rooms so he didn't have to wake up earlier to get to work. But I moved to one of the spa tower suites. It was nicer, and well... I liked the fact that I was up high and away from the busy-ness down below.

"Hey babe." he called as he came up the stairs. "You decent?"

I scoffed. "When am I not?" I asked, rolling on to my stomach as he walked in.

He smiled at me, heading over to the bed before lying down next to me. "Gorgeous twenty four seven." he leaned over and kissed my neck. "So how was your day?"

I shrugged. "Dimitri's nephew started working here and I had to show him around."

He sat up, looking at me with panic. "Did your spell thing work?"

I nodded pulling one of the silver necklaces out of my shirt. As long as I wore the silver chain, anyone who looked at me saw me as a different person. To them, I had caramel coloured hair, grey eyes, and was tanner than I actually was, but not too tanned that I looked fake. I had also made it so my body was more plain, my curves smaller than my really appearance.

But Dylan and Terrance knew I was wearing it, and what I looked like, which makes the spell useless when they looked at me.

"Which means yours does too." I reassured him, tugging on the silver chain around his neck. I made it so he had short red hair, pale skin and freckled face, his eyes big blue saucers.

The bottled potions that were on the other chain held a different purpose though it wasn't too different. It kept our location hidden; and just in case, I added a few ingredients so that no one could find us through our dreams too. This way no one could find us, or recognise us. We were no bodies.

"God, you're amazing." he smiled leaning down to kiss me.

I grinned kissing him back automatically. "I know I am." I mumbled against his lips.

When he pulled back he shifted so he could lie down, resting on his side and looking over at me. "Do you wanna eat out tonight, or stay in and call room service before heading out?"

I gave him a quick kiss and smiled. "Dinner in bed with a movie?"

"Is there a better way to spend Saturday night?"

 **So what will happen next? What do you think of Lily's little potions and spells? What about Valentin, like, love, hate, don't know? And what about that Sebastian scene? I had to put in our favourite spirit using teacher, how can we forget about him? :P**

 **I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

 **Love and miss you all xox**

 **BaMbY**


	3. Human Friend

**LPOV**

Dylan looked over at me for the millionth time and I couldn't help but groan and roll my eyes. "What now?" I asked as we continued down the alley way.

He shrugged. "You know I hate it when you dress like that."

I looked down at my outfit, the tight navy blue strapless top that sparked and showed my curves and the flowing black skirt that fell mid-thigh. I had chosen to wear plain black pumps and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail with simple yet elegant makeup.

"You hate it when I dress up as if I've been out for the night and I'm a hopeless girl... which is exactly what I want to look like. I'm the bait remember." I mumbled, standing close to him.

He just sighed. "We haven't seen a Strigoi since Terrance allowed us to start hunting. We stick to Moroi clubs and casinos yet there has been no sign of them. Maybe this is a waste of time."

We had been hunting for a few hours now, and just like every other night we had come up with nothing. It was like the Strigoi knew we were out here looking for them. But that's what I didn't get. We were two teens that- according to my charms and spells- look like simple humans, perfect pickings for a midnight snack. Yet every night it's like they disappear.

And it was around this time he got tired and wanted to head back. I didn't blame him, I mean he works long hours dealing with dhampirs, humans, Moroi and if a Strigoi was to come in he'd be there for that too. But it bugged me when he just gave up like this.

"Fine, we'll head back." I groaned, turning to go back to the hotel.

"Lily, we need to talk." Dylan's hand landed on my shoulder.

I turned and waited for him to continue, honestly not wanting to listen to what he had to say. Compared to how we were in my room only hours ago it was like we were completely different people. But this is what it was like every night. We hadn't seen each other for most of the day and when we sit and have dinner it's all nice and sweet and romantic. But the moment we're together for a long time we just get annoyed with the other for the silliest reasons.

"Do you regret running away?"

This caught me by surprise. Out of everything we'd ever argued about, this was one thing we never brought up. I told him when we left that it's my choice to leave and that I would never resent him for my choice.

I shook my head, smiling apologetically. "Dylan this is what I wanted. Sure it may not be the way I saw it happening, but I knew I wanted to get out of Court... and maybe St Vlad's too. I couldn't deal with everyone staring and whispering anymore. You just gave me the opportunity to do what I wanted."

He grinned, but it fell moments after. "Then if this is what you want, why does it feel like you're not happy? You know I'd do anything to make you happy, but I just don't know what I _can_ do."

 _Sebastian Drozdov_. The name echoed through my mind as a reminder. I knew that without him the chances of me being happy was very slim... but I also knew that by running away, I left that life behind.

"I'm just worried, that's all." I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "But I'm trying." I smiled, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

He nodded, holding me close. "Just remember, I'm here for you if you need me."

...

Waking up to my blearing alarm at six in the morning was refreshing; one thing I've enjoyed since we got to Las Vegas. We ran on mundane time, which meant I didn't have to wish for the sun anymore. I just had to go outside.

I quickly got dressed, throwing on my black pencil skirt and whist short sleeved blouse. I didn't have a uniform, and Terrance had told me a number of times that I could dress more casual. But I felt more professional.

"Morning." I mumbled to Kate as she walked in with my breakfast.

She was twenty three, and human. I liked her, she knew how to keep a conversation going. So whenever I ordered room service I always asked for her to delivery it.

Today she wore her platinum blond hair in a perfect bun, her grey eyes framed by mascara and her uniform ironed and in perfect condition like always. She smiled at me, glossed lips and white teeth. She was beautiful, and it's one of the many reasons why Terrance hired her.

Moroi usual only hired other Moroi or dhampirs to work for them. But Terrance had a number of human employees. Kate, along with many other young beautiful girls, were here for more than they realised. They attracted Moroi. The men came to see the human girls, tempted by their beauty. It was a smart trick Terrance used.

"Morning Tia." she placed the plate of waffles on the table. "How was your night? I saw you head off with Daniel." she grinned.

I shrugged. "I think I would have liked it better if I stayed in." I answered truthfully.

"Why, is everything alright?" she sat down on the couch next to me. It wasn't odd for her to sit with me for a while. I told Terrance once- after he asked why she spent so long in my room- that she was a friend and so he said she can hangout for a little while, as long as she go all her work done.

I shrugged. "Daniel and I have been arguing a lot lately. I just don't feel as happy with him as I used to. Before we came here we had been inseparable; no one could hurt either one of us without the other fighting back. It was all passion and romance and amazing. But I don't feel like that anymore."

She nodded, picking a berry off my plate. "Is there someone else?"

I turned to her sharply, surprised at her question. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh come on, I see the way Terrance looks at you. And yesterday when you brought that new guy to the kitchen? He looked at you like a little school boy with a crush. You're gorgeous, so there's no surprise the guys want you. You're smart, funny, kind, and strong. You're the whole package. But you're clueless when it comes to other guys liking you.

"And when I see you with Daniel, I don't see a girl in love. I know he loves you, it's written all over him. But you? If I didn't know any better I'd think you two were just friends with how you act."

I looked away as I began to feel guilty. "Before we came here there was another guy. But it would have never worked. He was... unavailable."

"Married?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing like that. It's complicated."

"But you still like him?"

I smiled. "I still _love_ him. He was perfect. He understood me. He was the first person to actually listen to me. He wanted to get to know me, learn everything there is to know. He made me laugh. He even made me blush which was hard. He was perfect."

I turned to look at her to see her grinning. "Then why are you with Daniel? If this guy was so perfect, why don't you break up with him?"

My phone vibrated and I picked it up to see a message from Terrance. Placing the phone down, I started cutting up my waffles. "Because I don't think I could break his heart and have him hate me when I have no one else." I started filling my mouth, needing to get to work.

Kate just shrugged. "Hurting him will be bad, sure. But if you don't step up and start acting on the truth, you'll hurt more than Daniel... and you'll be the one worse off."

I put the last bit of waffle in my mouth, handing her the plate. "Thanks for breakfast babe, but I gotta run." I said with a mouth full. Leaning over I gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting up and moving to the door.

She followed me to the door, watching with amusement as I tried to chew and swallow my mouth full. "Jeez, you can be such a guy sometimes." she laughed before walking out.

 **SPOV**

Ivy sat on my floor, legs crossed as she meditated. I paced in front of her, watching her aura as she slipped into the bond.

"When you go into his head, what do you feel?" I asked, crouching down in front of her.

She frowned. "It's never the same. When his emotions are strong it pulls me in. But sometimes I can just do it, it's like coming out of the water, refreshing and new."

I looked further into her aura, watching the colours swirl around her. Pale yellow, and deep red. The yellow told me she was connected, the red a normal dhampir colour. But there was nothing that came from Andre.

"Okay, I've seen enough." I stood as she opened her eyes.

She looked up at me hopeful. "So, can you help?"

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know what you want. The only way you can get rid of it is if he dies or you do and you come back. I can tell you a little about what will happen to you and things like that. But when it comes to your bond itself... I can't say much. I only know basics."

She nodded, standing. "Is there anything we can do to control it? So we can use it to help us with things?"

"I can look in to it, but I'm not sure if I'll be of good use." I moved to my book shelf, scanning all the books before grabbing one about St. Vlad. "I'll look into shadow kissed Anna. But for now, you should go. Technically you're not allowed here without a female staff member." I told her, flicking through the book.

I heard her walk to the door, but she stopped before leaving. "I really appreciate this. I know you helped Lily..."

I didn't turn, even though she left it open for me to say something. I just kept looking through the book until she left. The moment she was gone I placed the book down and moved to the liquor cabinet, preferring to drown my time away instead of studying.

 **I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

 **Love and miss you all xox**

 **BaMbY**


	4. Elevator

**You know... I didn't get a signal review for my last chapter... which is why you're only getting this one now...**

 **Sorry :/**

 **LPOV**

Walking into Terrance's office I found him in a conversation with a royal Moroi. I knew him personally, of course that's no surprise considering I'm a royal too. Eric Badica, one of the many royals who found my existence a disgrace...

"Ah, Tia." Terrance stood from where he sat behind his desk, gesturing me over to him.

I smiled politely as I moved to stand beside him, Eric's eyes on me the whole time. When I stood, facing him I could see his hungry eyes, boring into me.

Las Vegas has a reputation when it comes to the human world... but with Moroi and dhampirs there's a whole new world that comes to life. It isn't uncommon to find 'blood whores' throughout the city; and well royals are usually behind it all.

"A new face." Eric stood, towering like most Moroi. He was older then my dad, but younger than my grandfather, I could tell just by looking at him. Black hair going grey, hazel eyes that told a million stories from living many years.

I bowed my head, being respectful. "Good morning Lord Badica."

It was strange for Moroi to be out during the day. But I was used to Terrance doing all his business while the sun was up. He was one of the night lovers. Even though Moroi timetable was based around night time, a lot kept to themselves. But Terrance liked to use the time to live to the fullest. Parties, women, drinks. He was one of the livelier Moroi.

"This is one of my newest dhampirs, Tianna Sage. She came to Las Vegas with her boyfriend, and both have been great assets." Terrance smiled up at me.

Eric sat down once more nodding with appreciation. "Well she must have things to do, so..."

Resisting the urge not to roll my eyes I bowed my head in respect once more before turning to Terrance. He handed me a note, giving me a quick wink before I left his office.

Just as I was closing the door I heard them start their conversation up once more, much to my disgust...

"Of course, we'll have the room prepared for you and the other royals. The dhampir girls will be waiting for your arrival, and security will be heightened for the night; a special case for your gathering..." Terrance spoke professionally, no emotion in his words that signalled approval or disapproval.

I hated that part of this life. Blood whores, women- sometimes men- dhampirs that were used as snack bags and sex toys. It was a job, a lifestyle, and a hobby I guess, but it didn't mean they had to be treated like dirt.

Nether the less I had a job to do, and there was nothing that could be done about the royal 'gathering' happening tonight. So I turned to the note, ready to do whatever it was that Terrance needed me to do today.

 _I know you don't want to blow your cover, and it's risky with Belikov. But he requested you. He's required to head into the basement and check all underground exits. If things go bad when the royals come, I need to know they'll have a perfect getaway. I don't want Strigoi catching us on our way out._

 _So, can you accompany Valentin for the day before meeting me in my office around six this evening? I understand you go hunting around that time, but I will need to speak to you beforehand. Thank you._

Groaning, I shoved the letter in my pocket. "Do you know where he is? I don't want to have to go to security and ask them, Dylan might be there."

Victor shrugged. We had learnt that with a single thought from me, he appeared ready to help. It was something I liked about our bond or whatever it was. Though I still found it unnerving that he was a scheming, evil, ghost...

" _Last time I saw him he was in the security office... with Dylan. Your boyfriend volunteered to show Valentin how to do things. I honestly think he's worried Belikov will figure you out, or his interest in you will grow._ " he grinned knowingly.

Victor was not a Dylan fan. He thought I was an idiot for sticking with him for this long. According to him I could have left the country by now if I didn't have Dylan with me. He was always reminding me of the things he did before he died, and the way he helps me now. Apparently he could keep me hidden forever if that's what I wanted.

It was. I didn't want to go back, not with my mum and dad wanting to keep me home where they can keep an eye on me twenty four seven. I didn't want to go back to being that royal dhampir people whispered about. I liked my life here. I had friends, a job. No one knew I was magical. No one made sure I was safe. I was just another dhampir, capable of taking care of herself.

"Fine. I'll go to the security office." I sighed, heading off reluctantly. I didn't want to see Dylan after what Kate had said.

" _Think of it this way... if Valentin figures out who you are, you could always run away and leave Dylan here._ " Victor laughed before disappearing.

 **APOV**

I sat in the living room of Lily's place. Adrian was going to fly back with me this afternoon, but before then we were having another spirit lesson. With Lily missing we needed all the spirit users we could get, so mum agreed to let Adrian teach me. He had helped her back in the day so she thought it was only fitting he did the same with me.

Adrian sat on the ground, legs cross eyes closed. He was currently trying to connect with Lily as I read his aura trying to read how he used his spirit. Considering we had no idea what timeline Lily was working on we had no idea when she'd be asleep, so getting through to her dreams was a little difficult.

"Do you think she's masking herself?" Sydney walked in, looking worse for wear.

It wasn't surprising that Sydney was taking Lily's disappearance the hardest. She hardly slept or ate. Whenever I saw her she was usually doing some sort of spell to locate her, or she was fussing over Adrian, making sure he had everything he needed. It was obviously wearing her down.

Adrian sighed, slumping his shoulders as he gave up for now. "I don't know. Even when Rose was in Russia, I could find her, it was just difficult getting her when she was asleep. But with Lily it's like whenever I try to find her, I run up to a wall. There's nothing. No matter what time I can't get to her."

I let my spirit fade, no longer reading Adrian's aura. "It wouldn't be too surprising. I mean she was advancing in spirit before me, and with the other elements she was getting better control. We have no clue how far she's gotten with her witch magic. And if she's capable of charming silver to hide herself- and Dylan- what's stopping her from doing a little witch spell?"

Adrian stood. "He's right. We need more than just some people trying to connect to her. We need people out there. We can't read aura's on a security tape or a photo. We need spirit users out there looking for her aura."

"And if she hid her aura?" Sydney sighed. "Let's just face it, we have no clue what she can do."

It felt like a dead end situation. All we were doing was driving spirit users closer to insanity. The few people who were the main assets to the search were running on fumes. We needed more. We needed money and power...

 **LPOV**

"Hey babe." Dylan smiled as I entered the security office.

I smiled back though didn't really feel it. "Hi."

He walked over to me, kissing me on the cheek. "Terrance got you working down here today?"

Looking around the security office it's exactly what you'd think it would look like. Computer screens everywhere to show every inch of the hotel, even the exclusive Moroi rooms. Large control stations with buttons and switches to control various doors, windows, cameras, speakers and other things around the place.

Then there were the more dhampir things. Like the silver stakes displayed in the weapons cabinet. Of course we had other weapons, because Strigoi weren't the only things we had to fight off, but it's not like human casinos held silvers stakes like us.

"Actually Terrance wants the two of us to go down into the basement and check all the underground exits. We need to make sure they're clear." Valentin stood from one of the chairs, where he had been looking into the screen of a computer showing one of the bars.

Dylan's eyes went wide. "The basement? Why would he send you?"

I shrugged, not really wanting to tell him it was Valentin who had actually requested me. "You know I can handle myself. Terrance knows that too. Don't worry." I reassured him.

But there was nothing I could do to ease his worry. "What if something goes wrong? What if there are Strigoi down there? They could kill you, or worse..." he whispered. "What if you use your powers by accident?"

My eyes scanned the room, but no one seemed to hear what he had said. Stepping away from Dylan I just sighed. "It's my job. Now I'll see you tonight." I kissed his cheek before turning to Valentin. "Let's go."

...

We were in the elevator, making our way down to the lowest floor. There were several levels not available to the public. The first few dedicated to Moroi, for gatherings, special guests and feeder rooms. This way they were away from the heat and we could have proper security detail on each room.

Then there was the lowest level. An arrangement of exits leading to different get away places in case of Strigoi attacks or any other dangers that would require immediate Moroi evacuation. There was also a tattoo room for when a guardian requires one of the many marks we can receive. And of course, a safe house bunker for royal Moroi and their guardians when things get extreme.

"Your boyfriend seems nice." Valentin leaned against the wall of the lift, grinning as he stared at the doors.

I rolled my eyes, standing by the buttons waiting for the light to flash saying the door would open. "He is nice."

Valentin simply scoffed.

I turned on my heels, glaring at him. "Do you have something to say?"

He just kept grinning. "Your boyfriend is an overprotective control freak who worries you'll leave him when you realise you could do so much better. He stresses that you work so closely to Terrance because he knows of our boss' reputation, and the thought of you being close to another guy angers him."

My jaw dropped. "How could you possibly know that from working with him for a few hours?"

He shrugged. "My great grandmother's a... let's just say she's got a sixth sense. I was lucky enough to inherit her gifts."

 _His grandmother is a witch._ The thought come to me before I realised what I was thinking. But of course it made sense. Rose had told me many stories about Yeva, and mum had her suspicions. But if Valentin really got all that from Dylan in a few hours it made perfect sense.

" _What do you think he gets from you?_ " Victor whispered to me, even though there was no reason to whisper.

It was true. We had spent the whole day together yesterday, so he could have read a lot more than just a few things about someone's feelings towards a relationship. Heck he could know who I am and have already told Dimitri...

"So what do you get off me?" I asked casually, trying to sound sceptic and curious at the same time.

He pushed himself off the wall and moved closer until there was a single step between the two of us. I moved away until my back was pressed against the wall and I couldn't move. "You're harder to read. It's like I come up to a wall and there's no way to get around it. That's why I wanted you to come along today. Well that and because I like you, you're different."

Looking away I decided to ignore the last part. "I'm harder to read. Does that mean you can't get anything?"

"No." he shook his head. "I know you're not happy. Since coming here you feel like you can be yourself more than ever. And that the sceptic look you just gave me is false. You believe in more than just the Moroi and Strigoi. You believe there are more things out there then we are taught to believe. But the main thing I get from you is that you don't want anyone to get past that wall; you're strong and determined not to let people figure you out."

Just then the doors opened and I realised I was leaning on them. But it was too late, I was already falling.

"Tia!" Valentin reached for me.

I was quicker than him though, turning before I landed on the ground, and placing myself in a cat stance.

I stood, acting as if nothing had happened. Turning to look at him I moved my hair so it was no longer draped over my shoulder.

When I was facing Valentin, he was looking at me with a confused frown. "You don't have your promise mark." he went to move behind me, reaching for my hair.

 **Oh no, what's Lily going to do? How do you think Valentin will react about Lily not having her promise mark? And will he figure her out, or can she keep the wall up?**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

 **Love and miss you xox**

 **BaMbY**


	5. No Unpromised Wannabe Here

**LPOV**

I moved away from Valentin's hand, turning to walk down the hall. "It doesn't matter. Let's just get the job done so I can get back to my actual job." I called over my shoulder, hoping to distract him.

"It doesn't matter? What do you mean it doesn't matter?" he grabbed my shoulder and turned me so I faced him. "Does Terrance know?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he knows. He doesn't care, so it doesn't matter. Let's go."

But he just shook his head. "Have you even gone through the training to become a guardian? Or are you one of those unpromised wannabe's?"

I glared at him, turning on my heels and storming down the hall. I wasn't even going to acknowledge that with an answer. Honestly, all I wanted now was to run into Strigoi so I could show him just how capable I was.

"Well? Have you been trained? Do you even know how to punch?" he was right behind me, furious that I hadn't told him.

Before he could open his mouth and say another word I kicked out and got him in his ribs. Rolling on to the ground to dodge his attack I stood before grabbing my stake from the pocket of my blazer and pressing the point to his chest.

"Dead." I snapped before continuing on.

He was right behind me once again, though I couldn't feel as much anger radiating from him anymore. "So, you can fight. But Strigoi are stronger and faster than us. Are you sure you're ready for this job?"

"I've killed Strigoi before." I answered without thinking.

" _Don't say another word._ " Victor had disappeared when Valentin moved closer to me in the elevator. But he was back, ready to guide me through this mess I'd made. " _He'll ask questions. Just stay angry and ignore him. If he finds out a single detail he can track the story and find out where you're from. He already knows you've been here for two months so it won't be hard for him to figure out who you are._ "

"Really? When? Where? Were there other dhampirs with you? How many?" when I kept silent he sighed. "You've gotta tell me something. How do I know you're not lying?"

My eyes darted to Victor who shook his head, indicating I kept quiet. So I did. There was no reason not to ignore the advice of an evil mastermind... right?

We came around another corner, and I guess he realised I wasn't going to speak anymore. He let it go, deciding to concentrate on the job.

The place was like a maze. Most tunnels were lit, but because they weren't used as frequently as other places, the lights stayed off until the alarms started. It made the place seem eerie, like a Strigoi could jump out of the shadows and grab us at any moment.

Before we knew it we only had two tunnels left, the furthest. We had already been down here for a few hours, and I was getting fidgety. Not talking when there were so many things I wanted to say, was hard. But I knew Valentin would simply start where he left off so I had no choice but to be quiet.

" _Stop._ " Victor stood in front of me, blocking my path. I froze before I could bump into him. It wasn't just because he had told me to stop. We hadn't actually tested how strong our bond was, so we had no idea if I could touch him or if I'd walk through him.

The moment I had stood still and stopped thinking, I could feel the slight nauseated feeling in my gut. It was like the night we were ambushed by all those Strigoi, only it wasn't as bad... yet.

"What are you doing?" Valentin came to stand by me.

My eyes were wide as my queasiness grew. I had a feeling there were a few. Maybe four or five Strigoi making their way towards us. Honestly it didn't surprise me that they were down here seeing as it was a great place to sneak in. But I was still scared.

Reaching for my back pocket I grabbed my phone, dialling Terrance's number. He answered on the second ring. "Tia darling, how may I help you?"

Whispering into the phone, while keeping my eyes on Victor I quickly filled Terrance in. "There's about four or five Strigoi. We need guardians down here in thirty minutes. If you don't hear from me by then tell them to head for the furthest tunnel, they should be able to find them."

"Lily," he used my real name, telling me how worried he was. "Don't do anything stupid."

Without saying another word I hung up, just as Victor started talking again. " _There's four. Three men and a woman. They heard you and aren't too far away._ " nodding I grabbed my stake, ready for action.

It wasn't until Valentin spoke that I remembered he was there. "What the hell is going on?" he grabbed my shoulder.

I snapped. "Look, I can't explain. All you need to know is that we're about to come across Strigoi. You need to be ready. It's not every day that you have a chance to be prepared for an attack, so-"

I was slammed against the wall by the bigger Strigoi. His eyes looking me up and down. He snarled, his fangs moving to my neck.

Over his shoulder I could see Valentin fighting the others and I knew he needed back up. But as much as I struggled, there was nothing I could do to get the Strigoi off me.

" _Use your spirit!_ " Victor yelled, standing by the Strigoi. He looked panicked and frustrated, as if he wanted to help. But as he went to reach for the Strigoi, his hands simply went through.

Teeth sunk into my neck and a pleasured hum rang through my ear as the Strigoi drank. His hands holding my arms tightened their grip and just like the last time I was fed off, the Strigoi seemed to get turned on by my blood.

" _Do something!_ "

I knew I had no choice. Even if it meant I was caught. But I couldn't just let this thing kill me. And by the looks of Valentin, he couldn't fight for much longer. So I only had one choice.

With the Strigoi distracted by the taste of my blood, I knew I didn't have much time to move. Fighting through the endorphin bliss running through me, I pulled my hand up to reach for his head before I pulled his hair back and pushed him against the wall.

With all my strength, and my magic building with each second I fought him off as he reached for me again. Soon enough we were fighting, each of us dodging the other's attacks.

He had one thing on his mind, my blood. But I had more to worry about. I knew my blood seemed better than other dhampirs', and if he got away then I could have a target on my back for every Strigoi in town. But then again he could just kill me, and then I couldn't help Valentin. Then there was the fact I had to kill him without revealing my magic to Valentin or the other Strigoi just in case they got away...

He lunged for me, successfully getting me onto the ground. Grinning evilly he went for my neck again. I knew then I couldn't hold back any longer. Pressing my hand against his chest I let my magic do its thing as I pushed him away.

The Strigoi's eyes went wide, a bright light grew under my hand where it touched his chest. He moved back until he was kneeling in front of me, pain written all over his face. But he couldn't fight back as my magic held him there.

Standing, I used my other hand to grab my stake before I pushed it into his heart, watching as he died before me.

Without another thought I moved to the female Strigoi, grabbing her shoulder and turning her before sliding my stake into her chest. She fell to the ground with eyes big and shocked. Soon enough she died, but I was too busy moving to the last Strigoi.

Valentin had successfully killed one of them already, but this guy was faster than the others.

The Strigoi must have realised I was the bigger threat, as his attention turned to me. With my neck still bleeding, I could feel myself getting disorientated from the blood loss. But I worked through it, not backing down until I knew we were safe.

" _Now!"_ Victor yelled just as the Strigoi blocked Valentin's attack.

I grabbed him by the collar and shoved my stake into his chest, pushing it through the ribcage until I was sure I got his heart. Releasing him, he fell to the ground.

Valentin looked around, ready for more. "Guess I shouldn't have judged you like that before." he said, eye darting around for another attack.

I grinned as I slid down the wall, my head dizzy.

He dropped his stake and came to crouch in front of me. "Tia! It's okay, we'll get you help." he picked me up off the floor, carrying me bridal style as he ran down the hall. "Hold on. Stay with me."

The last thing I remember before blacking out was recalling the night Sebastian had carried me just like Valentin was now...

 **SPOV**

I was currently flicking through some books in the library, looking up shadow kissed Anna. As much as I didn't think I could help her, I didn't want to disappoint Ivy. She was Lily's best friend, and if there was a possibility it would make Lily happy, then I'd help Ivy.

"Hey, did you hear?"

I looked up from my book to see Ivy sitting in front of me. "What?"

"A couple of hours ago there was an attack at the Golden Nugget in Las Vegas. Apparently four Strigoi got into the Moroi evacuation tunnels. Two guardians killed them and both survived..." she looked at me, waiting for a reaction.

"And why does this matter to me?"

"Come on, two dhampirs against four Strigoi? One of them should have died. It has to have been Lily and Dylan. Who else? She could have just zapped them with her magic." she shrugged, excitement filling her.

I sighed, closing the book. "Sorry to inform you, it wasn't Lily and Dylan. I overheard some of the guardians talking. One of the guardians in the fight was Valentin Belikov, Dimitri's nephew. So the fact that both of them survived was probably because of him."

Her shoulders slumped. "Oh. I had really thought it was Lily... I mean, she's the best guardian out there."

"She's not a guardian. She hasn't graduated. So the chances of her working in security at a Moroi casino is extremely unlikely. If anything they're probably working human jobs." I shrugged, opening the book again.

"Well I just thought..." Ivy stood from the chair, all excitement gone.

I honestly felt guilty. Ivy, just like the rest of us, had been affected by Lily's disappearance; and she wasn't giving up hope. I admired her, wishing I could keep going on as strong as she was. But falling apart seemed to be the only thing I could do lately.

 **Will Lily be okay? Did Valentin see her use magic? Will Sebastian find useful information for Ivy? Well, guess you'll have to keep reading to find out :P**

 **I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

 **Love and miss you all xox**

 **BaMbY**


	6. Blood

**LPOV**

Opening my eyes I had expected to be in my bed. I hadn't expected to be in a white, sterile room, parts of my body connected to monitors. The bright light made the room look so uninviting as if I was in a hospital- I hate hospitals. But then I noticed the four pair of eyes watching me eagerly...

You'd think I'd be used to people staring at me, considering I'm a _royal_ dhampir... yet waking up in the infirmary with eyes looking down at me seemed to freak me out.

"Space. I need space." I croaked, sitting up.

My neck was killing me, figuratively speaking of course. Apparently Valentin had brought me here after I had blacked out in the tunnels. I remembered fighting Strigoi, getting bitten and then using magic, but I couldn't remember anything after I tapped into my magic.

"The Strigoi?" I looked over to Valentin who was among the faces watching me.

He nodded. "They're dead."

"You don't remember?" Dylan asked from beside the bed.

I shook my head, closing my eyes as I tried to picture what had happened. "It's just like a bright light..."

"You killed three of the four, according to Valentin." Terrance told me, watching me very carefully. "A group of guardians went down just like you instructed. They met Valentin on the way, with you in his arms. You've been here since then."

"How long?" I asked, my eyes opening.

"Just a day." Terrance assured me.

Yet I wasn't as calm about it as he was. "A day!? Am I okay to leave now?"

"Well..." Terrance avoided my gaze.

"What?"

"See the thing is, you're healing at a very slow rate. You lost a lot of blood, and your body needs time to make its own. But your body isn't acting... normal." Terrance frowned as he looked at my neck. "It's just not producing the blood you need."

"So give me a transfusion." I said as if to say 'duh'.

Dylan grabbed my hand, pulling my attention to him. "They tried, but every time the blood enters your system, you reject it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Valentin sighed. "It means your body isn't healing. We can't put blood into you without your body fighting it off to the point you nearly die. But if you don't start producing more blood, we're afraid you'll get worse." finally someone told me everything instead of wasting time worrying about my feelings.

Yet as serious as it sounded all I could think about was how I extremely hungry I felt. Sure I was worried and scared that something bad was going to happen to me. But no matter how bad things seemed, I couldn't shake the feeling of complete and utter hunger.

"I need something to eat." for now I was willing to drop the subject of my health. The longer I stayed awake the more I noticed how hungry I was.

"Here." Dylan handed me some toast with peanut butter. "Eat slowly though."

Bringing the food to my mouth I got a whiff of it and frowned. "I don't want this."

Hesitantly Dylan took the plate. "But peanut butter on toast is one of your favourites..."

I just shook my head. I _needed_ something else. It was like every cell in my body was aching for something I just couldn't name. All I knew was that I had never had it before.

" _Blood._ " Victor, who had been standing in the corner of the room this whole time, stepped forward. " _Think about it. You can't reproduce your own blood. You can't have a transfusion. You're more Moroi than any other dhampir in history._ " he shrugged. " _If it's how we survive, why not you?_ "

He was right. Just the thought of drinking a warm, fresh cup of blood seemed to make my stomach rumble with anticipation. Yet I had no idea how I was supposed to ask the others for some...

"Uh... can I talk to Terrance and Daniel privately for a moment?" I asked Valentine, remembering to use Dylan's secret name.

He looked a little disappointed, yet he nodded and left without a fuss.

As soon as the door was closed I looked to Terrance. "I need blood."

Dylan didn't seem to understand though. "We just said transfusions don't-"

Before he could finish Terrance interrupted. "She doesn't want it for that. She wants to drink it." he looked at me knowingly. I nodded and before I could say another word Terrance left the room, determined to get me what I needed.

Looking over at Dylan, now that it was just the two of us- and Victor but I was the only one who could see him- I noticed the way he looked at me. "You're going to drink blood?" I had never seen Dylan look this disgusted. Not at me, but at the thought of me drinking blood.

I nodded nervously. "I can feel it... I don't know. It's like I need it. I mean, I use spirit like the Moroi. If blood is their source of energy, why shouldn't it be the same for me?"

The door opened once more as Terrance walked in. In his hand was a mug, and before I even looked inside I could smell the blood.

Licking my lips eagerly I reached for the mug as he handed it to me. Without even thinking about it, I brought the mug to my mouth. As the blood touched my lips my body hummed happily. Sculling back the liquid I noticed the taste was like sweet dark melted chocolate, thick and delicious.

Placing the now empty cup on the counter beside my bed I licked my lips, making sure every bit of the blood was gone. Not wasting any of it.

"That was..." I looked over at Dylan who seemed horrified, "the grossest thing I have ever seen."

But Terrance ignored him. "How do you feel?"

I concentrated on my body, trying to see if anything happened. That was when I felt every cell vibrate with life. My neck's pain died as a warmth rippled through my body. I felt new and awake. I had never felt so alive before.

"I feel amazing." I smiled.

Terrance nodded, pleased. "And the blood? You found it to be okay?"

"Okay? It was like melted chocolate. Like liquid gold. I've never tasted something so delicious." I was full of so much energy. I needed to go do something, _any_ thing. "Can I go now? I need to move."

Dylan looked to his cousin. "What are you going to tell people? She drank blood and is okay now? The other dhampirs saw how bad she was. There's no way they'll believe she miraculously healed just like that."

Terrance knew what he was saying was true, I could see it in his face as he thought about it. A moment ago there was a chance I could die. But now I was better than ever. People would ask questions if they saw me like this.

"Can't you get a spirit user to come in here or something?" I suggested.

But Terrance shook his head. "And tell them what? You're healed so there would be no need for them."

"I can't stay here." I pointed out. "It's an infirmary. People will eventually come in here and see that I'm perfectly fine."

"She's right." Terrance sighed, standing from his seat. "Maybe we can take you to your room. Put some bandages on where you were hurt. I mean you're not one hundred percent healed, it'll take a couple of hours. But you'll still need to make it look like you were nearly dead.

"You stay in your room for a few days, we bring blood to your room for 'transfusions' when you'll really be drinking it. Before you know it you'll be back to your normal self and people won't notice anything."

I looked over at Dylan who seemed to think it was a reasonable plan. Looking back at Terrance I nodded. "Let's do it."

 **RPOV**

I crashed on the bed, sighing.

"You sound exhausted." Dimitri commented, on the other end of the phone.

Sighing again I replied. "So do you."

He chuckled. "Yes, Roza, but I have other people here who can take over while I go rest. You won't let other's take over for you."

"Hey," I sat up, ready to defend myself. "I'm resting now."

"When did you sleep last?" he used that tone. The tone where he wasn't playing around or joking. He was serious, and seriously worried.

It was hard being away from each other again. Dimitri was staying at Court, so he could do everything he could to find Lily from Guardian headquarters. But I had told Lissa I'd come back to St Vlad's and help Jill. Not just that but we were worried about Andre`.

"I nap every now and then Dimitri."

"Roza." he sighed the word.

"Fine. It's been a few days since I had a good night's sleep. But every time I close my eyes I think of her. I remember what it was like being on the run. She'll have no money, no one to turn to. It's just her and Dylan out there. What if they're living under some bridge? What if they got separated? What if Strigoi-"

"Rose." Dimitri stopped me before I worried myself anymore. "Don't you think, if something bad had really happened we would know?"

"We didn't know she had run away." I noted, remembering when we had found out...

 _I had been out looking for her. After Adrian and Sydney dropped the bombshell of them taking Lily back to Court I thought it would be a good idea to let her have some time on her own. I thought she would end up going to that teacher, Drozdov. The moment I saw them together I saw Dimitri and myself, so I had hoped she would turn to him._

 _But when I went to his room he had simply shook his head. "I haven't seen her all day." that was all I needed to hear before I started for our room._

 _I hadn't been worried. Lily had always been a collected girl. She had been shy back at Court, only opening up to family and loved ones. People would talk about her and stare whenever she went out, so making friends was hard for her._

 _But when I saw her at St Vlad's, she was different. She had made friends, people talked about how tough she was and not about her being a royal dhampir. I honestly thought she was happy here._

 _Of course I hadn't expected to walk into our room and find it a mess of clothes and things strewn all over the place. It didn't take me long to realize some of her things were missing, including her school bag- it's previous contents dumped on her bed._

 _Then there was the note on my pillow._

 _'Dearest Rose,_

 _I know I'm being selfish, and that what I'm doing is wrong and will hurt many people; but I can't go back to Court. My whole life I have felt like a freak. People point and stare and whisper, and no one hides the fact they think I'm unnatural. If I go back there I'm afraid I'll never be the same again._

 _I have finally come out of my shell. I have friends here, a boyfriend, people who just see me for me. I couldn't ask for anything better._

 _But I won't let my parents take me back. And so I'm leaving with Dylan._

 _Please don't try to find me. I'll be fine. I have better control of my spirit and magic, I can protect myself. And please be gentle when you tell my parents, I know this will hurt them the most._

 _Thank you for everything you've done for me._

 _Love, Lily.'_

 _I had ran over to the guest rooms as fast as I could. Adrian had answered the door. I pushed past him, where I found Sydney and Lissa in the lounge room. I didn't even think about it, I gave Adrian the letter and waited for him to read it._

 _He collapsed to the ground, I had never seen him so broken. Lissa lifted the note and read it out loud. By the time she was finished, Adrian had a crying Sydney in his arms, while Lissa sat there stunned._

 _We got to action pretty fast. They hadn't been gone for too long so the chances they were close by were still high. Eddie sent out groups of guardians to search nearby areas while Sydney worked on a locator spell. Dimitri, Lissa and myself ordered a search of the school grounds, just to make sure they weren't still here._

 _But all of our efforts seemed to be no use._

 _A car had been stolen from the school parking lot. It was then dumped in a nearby town where another car was stolen. A few days later that car was found in a different town by a train station. By then Lily must have worked on some silver to disguise their appearances, all video surveillance was useless._

 _We had no idea which bus they took and what stop they got off. They were simply gone._

"Rose?"

I shook my head, remembering that Dimitri was on the other line. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Go to sleep Roza. I'm sure you'll feel better once you've rested. We'll talk tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you." he said back before the line went dead.

 **I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

 **Love and miss you all xox**

 **BaMbY**


	7. A Needle in a Haystack as they Say

**LPOV**

I was stuck in my room until further notice. No one was allowed to visit except Dylan and Terrance, just in case people realised I was actually okay.

It had already been three days and I was bored out of my mind. Not even Dylan's attempts at cheering me up helped. He brought in security tapes of people in the lobby or restaurants doing things that should have been on funny video shows. But nothing amused me, all I wanted was to go out and do something.

Terrance had been constantly providing me with a number of entertaining things. Movies, an Xbox and dozens of games, a laptop and a number of pc games, cards, board games, music, books. But nothing helped.

It seemed only Victor cured my boredom, even if it was only for a moment.

" _You look absolutely horrid._ " he sighed, sitting on the couch across from me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes well I haven't exactly been myself lately." I groaned.

He shrugged. " _Do you know what the perfect cure for your oily hair and dry skin is? Blood._ "

My stomach grumbled. It had become a daily reoccurrence for me to drink a small shot glass of blood. Without it, we realised, I stopped healing. But since yesterday I hadn't needed any. Apparently I was back to normal- they just wanted me to stay in my room, just in case I got worse again.

"Don't mention it. Terrance and I talked and we both agree that I should go back to a dhampir diet- no blood what so ever. I'm already different enough." I stood from the couch and headed up to my room.

As I entered I found Victor already sitting on my bed. Ignoring him, I laid down on the spot next to him.

He leaned back so he could rest against the wall as he looked down at me. " _I don't see what the problem is. You've been given the opportunity to do so much, yet you choose to wallow and ignore the possibilities. You are neither full dhampir nor Moroi. You are strong and fast, and aren't weakened by the sun. Yet you're powerful with spirit and the elements, with witchcraft as well. You are a force to be reckoned with. You could be Queen._ "

His habit of expressive speeches just weren't enough to get me going. If anything it reminded me how much of an evil mastermind he actually is.

"Sorry to inform you, but I'm not interested in ruling. I have enough issues as it is. But thanks for the vote of confidence." I rolled over so my back was facing him.

He laughed. " _You can't blame me for trying._ "

I yawned, closing my eyes as I replied. "Anyway, everyone thinks I'm someone else. Why should I reveal myself when I've already made it this far? Going back means going back to Court. Stares, whispers and pointing fingers. There are only two sides when comes to people around me. The ones who hate the idea of a royal dhampir and the ones who are fascinated with the idea of a royal dhampir."

" _There's also your family, and friends... and the Drozdov teacher._ "

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. We had never talked about it, but I knew Victor knew about my feelings for Sebastian. I mean when you're stuck with one person, and no one else can see or hear you, you learn how to read them. And it wasn't hard for Victor Dashkov to read people.

"I'm with Daniel." I simply stated.

He nodded. " _Yes I know, the kid who said he loves you and yet you haven't been able to return the favour. Honesty, I don't know why you're wasting your time with him. He's a simple dhampir boy, you could do so much better._ "

I rolled over, my back once again facing him. "I'm not taking love advice from a ghost. Now, good night." I snapped.

 **RPOV**

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Old Man." I walked Abe, into my guest room where Eddie, Andre and Adrian were waiting.

The four of us looked horrible. Andre had been practising spirit nonstop. Adrian hadn't stopped trying to get Lily in her dreams. Eddie had constant groups of guardians searching nearby towns, sweeping the grounds, and going to Court to help out. While I was with Jill trying to manage _every_ thing.

Andre stood, shaking my father's hand. "It's good to see you again, sir."

Abe nodded respectfully and looked around the room. "You all look exhausted."

I sighed, sitting on the couch by Adrian who was paler then normal with dark circles around his eyes. "That's why you're here." I told him, closing my eyes.

"Care to tell me what I could do?" Abe was putting up a front, I knew it. He was worried about Lily just like the rest of us. Since she was young Abe had frequently visited her. Seeing as she spent a lot of time with me or Dimitri, Abe kind of adopted her as a granddaughter.

The fact Lily's grandparents either didn't know she existed or wished she didn't, meant having Abe around helped her feel less like a freak.

I shrugged. "It was Andre who thought you could help."

We all turned to Andre, waiting for whatever he had planned.

He nodded, getting to business. "We've tried everything we can on our own. If we keep going the way we are we're going to run ourselves to the ground and just end up going in circles. I think it's time we actually go out and look for them. That's where you come in, Abe. We need your connections and power."

"Why can't you use Lissa? Won't she be a better person to use? It would be a less aggressive approach." Abe asked.

But I shook my head, understanding Andre. "We've already had Lissa inform everyone about Lily and Dylan's disappearance. If anyone was helping them, they haven't come forward yet. Taking Lissa out would be putting her in danger, and repeating the same message. We _need_ the aggressive approach."

"But if she's cloaked herself we won't be able to see her." Eddie noted.

Adrian spoke up. "Not only that but we don't even know where to start. It's already been two months, I don't want to waste time going from town to town."

"Town?" Abe looked to Adrian.

He nodded. "We've been searching small towns. We're working on expanding, but Lily would wouldn't risk been caught out in a city."

Abe just shook his head. "She's powerful. You can't get her in her dreams and you won't be able to until she either lets you or whatever's blocking you stops doing what she's made it do. Every guardian out there is on alert to find them. If she's strong enough to hide their appearances, and location, and block spirit magic, why should she stick to small towns?

"In fact being in a small town would cause locals to be suspicious of two unknown people-especially if there were Moroi in that town. But a city? Hiding would be so simple, like a needle in a hay stack as they say."

"We're so stupid." I groaned, mentally kicking myself.

Abe shook his head. "You're worried, and none of you have the experience I do."

"So will you help us?" Andre got back on track.

Abe nodded. "I'll call around and see what I can find out. There are too many cities they could be in. Once I shorten the list, I'll come back and we'll organise how and when we'll start the search."

I nodded, standing from the couch. "I'll call Dimitri and fill him in. He'll explain everything to Lissa and Sydney."

At the mention of his wife's name, Adrian stood. "No, I'll call Sydney, I need to tell her this for myself." he said before walking out the front door.

I felt for Adrian. I remembered the day he told me Sydney was pregnant. He had been so full of joy. Having kids was something he'd wanted since their relationship became public news. Sydney was safe from the Alchemists, and they were happy.

From day one Adrian had been a great father. Lily looked up to him, she had always wished Moroi parents were like him when it came to their own dhampir children. She knew her life was different, not just because she was royal, but because one parent was human, and the Moroi parent actually stuck around.

Adrian never thought about sending Lily to boarding school, where most dhampir children ended up so they could learn how to be a guardian. He knew he would be there for her every minute. Their relationship was one I sometimes wished Abe and I had.

Now his daughter was gone, and his wife was at Court. As much as they both wanted to be together, we all knew that while Adrian used his spirit it would be best they were separate.

I shook my head, focusing. "Andre you should go. You need some sleep so you'll be ready for school tomorrow. Eddie can walk you to your dorm." I told him, giving him a look so he knew there was no point in arguing. The two of them left, leaving Abe and I alone. "You can crash here for the night. Tomorrow everything should be ready for you to leave."

"That eager to get rid of me?" he grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

I just shook my head, moving to the cupboard to grab a blanket. "I'm eager to get Lily back." I replied walking back to the couch. I set the couch cushions up like pillows before sitting down. "I'll take the couch, you can have the bed."

With a nod, Abe started for the bedroom, but stopped before entering. "Rose, trust me when I say, I will use all the power I have to find Lily. I'll look for her, the same way I had taken care of you in Russia."

I grinned. "You tried to force me to come back to America. Then I disappeared before showing up again... nearly dead from being locked up with a Strigoi Dimitri. Couldn't you use another example?"

But he just shook his head. "You came home in one piece didn't you?" and with that he walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

 **I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

 **Love and miss you xox**

 **BaMbY**


	8. Abe?

**LPOV**

I was flicking through the channels on TV when there was a knock on the door. Getting up I made my way over to answer it, not caring about the fact I was in pink track suit pants and a light grey oversized t-shirt. I had been stuck in my room all week, I just didn't care how I looked anymore.

Opening the door I found Terrance standing there in one of his usual custom made suits. All black and stylish, with a simple red tie.

He grinned, looking me up and down. "I must say, you're still exceptionally beautiful even when you where such simple clothes."

I rolled my eyes, heading back to the couch knowing he'd follow me. "How can I help you today, boss? Got any more bad news, or are you finally letting me out of this place."

He laughed. "You act as if I'm keeping you prisoner. But in fact I'm protecting you. If people realise how different you are you won't be just another dhampir and soon enough they'll figure you out."

"Why do you even care? I mean are Moroi and dhampir relatives supposed to, I don't, have nothing to do with each other? Out of the whole country, and all his family, Dylan chose to come to you. Why?" I sat on the couch, pulling my hair up into a messy bun.

Terrance sat across from me. "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly your run of the mill Moroi. I prefer to do business during the day. I hire equal amounts of human, Moroi and dhampir staff. I avoid as much Moroi political drama as possible. And I'm not a fan of royals."

I shrugged. "Do you know how many people don't like the royals? There's nothing strange about that."

"Yes but see my mother was an Ozera."

My jaw dropped. "You're an Ozera?"

He shook his head. "No. Seeing as the Ozera's aren't very popular since that little Strigoi incident and then the killing of your great, great aunt, Queen Tatiana, I've avoided being seen as royal most of my life."

"Does that make Dylan a royal as well?"

"His father was my father's brother. He has no blood relation of any royal that we know of. He is just another dhampir, nothing important. But he's family. And no matter what tradition says, I know how important family is." he gave me a pointed look.

I looked away. "You really care about him."

Nodding he went on. "Not just him though. I care about you. When you were born there was an uproar in Moroi society. The fact your father married a human was bad enough. You are known all over the world, have been since the moment you opened your eyes.

"There aren't many people who would protect you." he noted. "I'm not planning on exposing you. I know what it feels like to be a disappointment according to others. I would never wish that upon anyone."

Looking back at him I gave a small smile of gratitude. "That means a lot."

He nodded before standing. "Anyway. I'm here to tell you, you are free to go." he grinned. "You have the all clear."

My smile grew. "Are you serious?"

"I expect you back at work tomorrow." he winked before leaving.

 **SPOV**

"Abe? You have Abe helping us?"

Rose stood at my door, here to tell me about any progress. But all I seemed to hear was the fact she had decided to allow her father to join the search. The same man who had a reputation of doing things slightly- okay there's no slightly about it- illegal.

She shrugged. "Look, he has connections that we don't. When he wants something people usually listen to him. So don't tell me it's a bad idea. If anyone can find Lily, it's my father."

"He's a _criminal_." I tried to get the point across. "Whose bright idea was it to have him help?"

"Andre. Lily's best friend, remember?" she put her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes. "He's a kid. What does he know?"

Rose just shook her head. "Have you looked at yourself lately? How can you be telling me how to look for Lily, when you're a mess? You haven't brushed your hair in weeks. You smell like alcohol. You haven't shaved. Your eyes are blood shot. You look pale and sick. When was the last time you had blood?"

I looked away. She was right. I knew perfectly well how bad I looked. But all I could concentrate on was helping Ivy, and doing whatever I could to distract myself from thinking about Lily.

"It doesn't matter how I look. All that matters is that you get Lily back. If she's using the amount of spirit people are suggesting, she's in trouble. If insanity doesn't get to her, then something else will." And with that I slammed the door shut.

 **LPOV**

I finished brushing my hair, leaving it down. I had just changed into a glittery red evening dress that was fitted and strapless, falling mid-thigh, with a simple pair of nude heels.

I smiled over at Victor as he appeared. "I can finally get out of here."

He smiled back. " _It's nice to see you've got some life back into you. I thought for sure your misery was going to kill you._ "

I rolled my eyes, heading down stairs. "Do you always have to be like that? Can't you just say 'Wow Lily, you look nice.'?"

But he just shook his head, already at the bottom of the stairs. " _Now why would I do that?_ "

"We're _friends_ , remember?"

Changing the subject he went on. " _I was looking around the boarder of St Vlad's just to see if anything interesting was happening._ "

"You can't see anything from the woods." I reminded him.

But he shrugged. " _That's not entirely true. I can see_ in _the woods itself._ "

I sighed. "Have you got something to say or not?"

" _Your two best friends seemed to have been talking about their little bond. Apparently Ivy has got Drozdov researching for her._ "

I shrugged, trying to show I wasn't interested. But in all honesty I wanted to know more. I missed Ivy, Andre and Sebastian so much. Besides Dylan, they had been my only other friends- Rose as well of course. Leaving them had been hard.

"Why should it matter what they're doing? I'm not there."

" _I also heard they have Abe helping with the search now._ " He slipped in casually.

I froze. Abe and I were close. Seeing as my own grandfathers weren't in the picture, I saw Abe as my adopted grandfather. He had always travelled the world and whenever he visited he would have a new gift for me from some exotic place I had never heard of. My room was filled of treasures he had given me.

But just because we were close and I loved him dearly, didn't mean I was blind to the truth. Abe had a reputation. He's known for the way he gets business done. If he was joining the search, the chances of being found grew enormously.

"What did they say?" I asked Victor, ready to get as much information as possible in order to prepare myself.

" _Well according to Andre, Abe has convinced everyone you're in one of the larger cities. They're expanding their search._ "

 _Shit._ That was bad. Sure I could hide myself from anyone trying to get me in my dreams or read my mind. But there was no spell, no charm that was strong enough to hide my aura. If they started to use spirit users in order to find my aura, I was in big trouble.

"Do you think we should go?"

Victor scoffed. " _You know what I think. I've told you from the beginning that you should have gone off on your own._ "

I shook my head. "I couldn't do that to Dylan. After everything he's done for me? What kind of person would I be if I left him like that? I'm his girlfriend, remember?"

But Victor wouldn't have it. I could tell just by looking at him that he was tired of hearing the same thing over again. " _Lily, I'm a patient man, I have nothing but time. One day you will come to me and you will be ready to go. You will realise that he is holding you back. I can't promise I won't say I told you so but I can promise I will protect you._ " and with that he disappeared.

I was grateful, honestly. I respected Victor. We had come to an agreement, as long as he didn't annoy me too much I would try to ignore the horrible things he did in the past before he died. We had a strange friendship, but I came to terms with the fact I was stuck with him.

His advice was something I knew I could trust. He had never let me down. Over and over he had proved to me that his interests include my safety because without me he'll be alone again. I trusted him- surprisingly. But that didn't mean I didn't get aggravated by him.

He was a straight forward man. He said what he thought and he rarely changed his opinion after hearing other people's thoughts and ideas. He was a strong willed kind of person who- if he could- would do anything to get what he wanted. He had proved that when he was alive.

The idea of leaving and having him help me, keep me from being found, was tempting, I had to admit. But I wasn't the kind of person who would just up and leave the people who had been helping me, without saying a word...

 _Except that's what you've already done..._

 **I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

 **Love and miss you all xox**

 **BaMbY**


	9. Suspicious

**LPOV**

I decided to forget about Victor's and my conversation for now. I was dressed up and ready to get out of my room. There was no way I was passing up the opportunity to go out.

Seeing as it was nearly night time, I was planning on going out and doing some hunting. Whether I brought Dylan along or not was something I hadn't quite decided yet. But nothing and no one was going to keep me from going out there and doing some damage to whatever pesky Strigoi I could find.

"I see you're out and about."

I jumped out of my skin. I hadn't seen Valentin as I walked through the hotel. "Yeah." I smiled, turning to him. "Finally have the all clear from the doctor."

He nodded. "Funny, the doctor hasn't been to your room since you left the infirmary." he shrugged.

My stomach dropped. _He had been watching the security cameras around my room? Was he watching me?_ "What makes you say that?"

"I've been stuck in the security room all week. Seeing as I was in front of those screens I thought I may as well keep an eye on your room to make sure nothing _suspicious_ was happening."

I gulped. "Suspicious?"

He nodded, stepping closer and speaking so only I could hear. "No promise marks. You knew the Strigoi were coming and how many. I have never seen someone kill three Strigoi on their own the way you did. Being taken out of the infirmary even when you obviously needed to be in there. Not to mention that weird thing with your blood."

Suddenly Victor was beside me, and I just hoped to God he was here to help and not to enjoy the show.

" _Straighten up, look him in the eyes and tell him if he has a problem talk to Terrance. You have no idea what he's talking about and you've got things you need to do._ "

I straightened up just like he told me before saying. "If you have a problem I'm sure Terrance can help. But I have no idea what you're going on about. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

But Valentin just grabbed my arm. "I'm not the enemy Tia."

Pulling my arm away I just glared at him and walked away.

If Valentin figured out who I was I was doomed. He'd tell Dimitri and before I could even think about running, everyone would be in Las Vegas. My dad, Andre, Lissa and Sebastian too; to use their spirit to find my aura.

" _I suggest you get out of here._ "

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

Victor nodded. " _He's following you._ "

...

I had been trying to get Valentin off my tail for the last twenty minutes. But even with Victor's help I couldn't shake him.

"If I don't lose him soon, the moment I get back to the hotel he'll ask me what I was doing out here all by myself. We have to do something."

Victor nodded. " _I know. But what do you suggest? Everything we've tried doesn't seem to work._ "

"He's a Belikov. Of course it doesn't work." I rolled my eyes. I was tired of walking around aimlessly. If he wanted to follow then he could do exactly that.

I headed into the nearest building, which just so happened to be a casino. It was packed and that's exactly what I wanted. I was going to weave around this place until he lost me. I was sure if he got lost in the crowd I'd be fine.

So, with the help of Victor still I went further into the casino until I couldn't tell where the entrance was.

"Where is he? Do you know?"

Victor shook his head. " _I think he's gone._ "

I made my way to the first security guard I could find. He was tall and buff and very intimidating... for a human. "Sir, I'm sorry. I just... it's just. I think someone's following me. I was wondering if you could help me get out of here safely?"

Compulsion. That was my handy friend that convinced the security guard to lead me to one of the exits, and it was coincidently a different way from how I got in. I was sure there was no possible way he could have followed me.

So with that done I started hunting.

I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about what would happen if I really did get caught. I knew there was a chance, and I also knew there would be a time I'd have to go back. But I couldn't see it happening anytime soon, or well I hoped.

It wasn't until I started feeling ill when I remembered I was supposed to be looking for Strigoi.

"You feel that?" I asked Victor under my breath so no one else heard.

He nodded. " _It must be close, on the hunt._ "

I took a few deep breaths before I started following my gut instinct; and by that I meant I went whichever way made me feel worse. As I kept going I noticed I was heading for an ally way.

 _This doesn't feel right._ I thought to myself as I kept going.

I was fighting the sickness as I felt myself getting dizzier and fainter by the second. But the fact I had found a Strigoi meant I could turn around or give up.

Out of nowhere I suddenly got slammed with gut wrenching pain and nausea.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" I looked into the red eyes of the Strigoi who was now in front of me.

I realised then they must have been on the roof of the building I had been walking past. With how I was feeling it wouldn't surprise me if I had been walking as if I was drunk. So a helpless girl in an alley was enough to get this Strigoi excited.

I shrugged. "I'm looking for trouble." I replied. Fear pulsed through me as the Strigoi moved closer. Sure I had dealt with the queasiness before, but it had been slammed on to me too suddenly for me to pull myself together right away.

The Strigoi grinned, its pale skin making my stomach turn even more. "Well I guess you found it." he lunged forward.

I pushed everything aside and lifted my hand to rest on his chest. I didn't put any pressure there, I wasn't strong enough. But I simply released whatever power I could find and pushed it into his chest.

A sensation tingled through my arm as heat poured into him. Where my hand touched his chest a bright fire like glow seemed to appear. His skin glowed, losing its dead colour. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out.

I watched him fall to his knees, wide red eyes full of question and fear. I felt myself feeling better, as he got worse.

He had been young, otherwise it wouldn't have been that easy to kill him. It may have taken longer, seeing as I wasn't trying to kill him instantly, but after almost a minute he was dead. Nothing more than a wide eyed corpse with a hand print burned into his chest.

"What the hell did I just see?"

I didn't even bother turning around to look at Valentin. Instead I bolted for it.

I ran as fast as I could knowing there was no way I could stay here now that he had seen that. My feet pounded on the ground, even with heels on I found myself stable as I tried to get away.

A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back, sending me falling to the ground.

I looked up at Valentin, his eyes full of anger, his nostrils flaring. He said nothing. He only grabbed my arm and pulled me up before dragging me back to the Strigoi body. He pushed me against the wall, one hand holding me there as he pulled out his phone.

" _Use your magic. Get rid of him._ "

I glared at Victor, but I couldn't say anything. Valentin may have already seen me use magic to kill a Strigoi but I wasn't going to talk to a ghost in front of him as well. And I sure as hell wasn't going to use my magic on him when I didn't know if it would kill him or not.

" _A quick zap, you don't even have to kill him. All you need is to knock him out so you can get out of here. We'll catch the earliest bus and we'll leave. I can get you to Europe._ "

I thought about it, but before I could even make a decision Valentin hung up and turned back to me.

"Answers. Now."

I shook my head, keeping my mouth closed.

He shook me. "God damn it Tia, tell me what the hell just happened! I don't want to have to report this to Court!"

 _Court._ I wasn't sure why he would need to report it to Court, but just hearing it got me talking. "I don't know what happened, I just know I can do stuff like that!" I snapped.

He glared, looking me up and down as if he was trying to figure out if I was lying; which honestly I had only told him half the truth and it looked like he realised that. "Tell me Tia."

I could see Victor in the corner of my eye shaking his head, but what could I do? Kill him? Knock him out and run off again? I'd have no one with me, or I'd be a murderer. Both of which I didn't want.

"I'm a witch, okay?"

His eyes went wide, his hand dropping from my arm as he took a step back.

I moved away from the wall, rubbing my arm. "Happy now?" I glared.

"You're a witch?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" I snapped, obviously pissed off.

He just shook his head. "But how?"

I shrugged. "My mum's a witch too."

His eyes just seemed to grow even wider. "Your mother? Is she dhampir or Moroi?"

"Human." I snapped. It was a sore subject, what my mother was. I didn't like it when people automatically thought she was Moroi or dhampir.

"Human?"

I groaned. "God, are you going to do that all night? Yes, I have a human witch mother. Is there a problem?"

He shook his head, watching me as I walked to the Strigoi body. I looked down at the mark on his chest, the perfect print of my hand.

"So what do we do with him?"

He cleared his throat. "Do you know about alchemists?" I froze, but he continued as if he hadn't noticed. "When you graduate and become a full guardian you learn about them. They're a group of-"

"Humans that go around cleaning up whatever mess you dhampirs leave."

We both looked up at the sound of a new voice. It was a lady with long brown hair and a noticeable golden lily tattooed on her cheek. She was an alchemist.

Valentin stepped forward, offering his hand. "Valentin Belikov."

The alchemist simply looked at his hand with disgust. "Hm. Zoe Sage."

My whole body went cold as I looked at the woman in front of me. Never in my life did I think I would see my mother's family, but here one was, my Aunt. Yet all I could think about was the panic that seemed to overcome me...

 **I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

 **Love and miss you all xox**

 **BaMbY**


	10. Time to Move on

**LPOV**

"What happened to its chest?" Zoe squinted at the Strigoi's body as she moved closer to it. "Where's the stake?"

"Magic. It was killed with magic." I spoke automatically.

She moved away from the body suddenly, her eyes wide. "Magic?"

Valentin, obviously going with the story, went on. "A Moroi fire user."

"Where is the vampire then?" she looked at each of us questioningly. I could tell she wasn't believing us.

"They left. They didn't feel like sticking around knowing an alchemist was coming. You know, seeing as you hate them so much." I said, not even trying to hide the rude tone.

Valentin looked at me with astonishment as Zoe simply glared. "Why would I trust a beast that drinks blood and produces magic? Moroi, Strigoi, and your own kind are filthy, evil-"

"Keep going and you'll find a stake in your own chest." I growled, my hand sizzling with power just itching to be let out.

Valentin stepped in front of us. "We'll be going. Thank you for your assistance." he said politely to Zoe before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the alley.

I let him take me, not wanting to be near her any longer.

As he kept walking, in the direction of the hotel might I add, he shook his head. "What were you thinking? They already hate us enough. Do you seriously think that's going to help the situation? With Adrian Ivashkov in a relationship with one of them, they hate us more than they used to, so we have to be careful."

I shrugged. "Why should I be careful? She was a rude, big mouthed, bit-"

He cut me off. "It doesn't matter. Our relationship with the Alchemists is strained. We need them so we try to keep them happy. It's how the system works."

I wanted to explain I didn't care. I wanted to tell him that I had just met my aunt for the first time and she was a raging bitch- which seemed to surprise me. But I also knew I couldn't. The only people I could talk about it were with Dylan or Victor. And honestly Victor seemed to be the only person who I felt like talking with...

 **SPOV**

I watched Ivy, for about the millionth time, as she once again tried to connect with Andre through their bond. Only there was no trying. For the last few sessions she had successfully connected and I was able to read her aura.

It was interesting. It was as if her aura shimmered and changed. One moment it was her usual aura, but then gold seemed to appear in places. It was like Andre's aura was merging with her's while she was connected.

She opened her eyes and everything went back to normal. "So, anything?"

I shrugged. "Nothing different from the last times. You get a little gold mixed with your usual colours but there's nothing that can tell me how you'll learn to control your bond... or get rid of it."

Ivy looked away. We hadn't actually discussed what they wanted done about their bond. With Lissa and Rose they had been best friends for years before their bond formed. With Adrian and Jill they had been close as well, almost as close as Rose and Lissa. But Andre and Ivy hadn't really been friends for long. The only reason why they started to hang out together was Lily...

 _Lily..._

I sighed, getting up from the couch and walking past Ivy where she sat on the floor in my lounge room. At first I had been hesitant about letting her in my apartment seeing as no female student could be alone in a male staff member's apartment- or male student and female staff member. But she didn't want to get caught by anyone, and well I liked to be close to my alcohol.

It was a way for me to dim my emotions. With Lily gone I was a wreck, but alcohol seemed to ease everything. Sure it went I could only read auras right now, and I was sure even that would become difficult in time, but it was all I could think of that would help.

Ivy stood and looked over at me, her face slightly scrunched up as if she disagreed with me drinking. "Are you okay Mr. Drozdov? I mean you seem really- You don't seem like yourself."

I shrugged, downing the scotch I had just poured myself. "Don't worry about me, let's just get back-"

There was a knock on the door, cutting me off. Groaning I moved to the door, opening it without thinking.

Turns out, on the other side of the door was a furious Rose.

"Ivy, I suggest you leave." Rose didn't even look away from me. Without thinking about it, Ivy bolted for the door, but before she could get out Rose grabbed her arm. "I don't want to find out you were in a male teacher's apartment without a female supervisor accompanying you again. Understand?"

Ivy nodded. "Yes Miss." as soon as Rose let go of her arm Ivy rushed out.

Rose simply turned back to me, glaring. "What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

I watched as she walked in, her eyes scanning the place. I hadn't dusted, vacuumed, or moped. The dishes weren't done. The laundry wasn't done. I had been sleeping on the couch. The place was honestly a disgrace, but I didn't care.

"This place looks horrible." she turned back to me. " _You_ look horrible. And you stink too."

I shrugged, walking back to the bench where the bottle of scotch sat. "Why do you care?"

She stormed over and snatched the bottle from my hands. "I care because Lily would care." my eyes went wide as I looked into her's realising she knew. "Everybody else may be clueless and blind but I'm not. I know about you and Lily and your feelings."

"If you know, why don't you go and tell Jill? Tell the whole world. A teacher in love with his stu-" _oh..._

She put the bottle down. "Yeah, that's right. I haven't said anything because I know what it's like. But I don't think Lily will be happy if you get fired for," she gestured at me, "all of this. So clean up and get yourself together."

 **LPOV**

I sat on my bed, hugging my pillow as I went through every detail of meeting my Aunt. After we got back to the hotel Valentin brought me up to my room where I was more than happy to be. After everything that had happened I wasn't in the mood to be out and about.

" _So... what was it like, meeting your Aunt? I'm guess it was also the first time you saw an alchemist._ " Victor sat on the end on my bed. I hadn't expected Victor to be as kind and gentle as he was with me, it was nice.

I shrugged. "It was so... disappointing. I mean I had always thought my family would be nice. Mum used to talk about them, the good parts; though hardly ever about my grandfather. I had thought if they met me things would change, they'd stop hating my mum and dad. But even meeting her then, without her knowing who I am, I could tell she'd never change."

Victor shook his head. " _I'm sorry it turned out that way. I know how important family is._ "

I looked over at him. "Your daughter..."

He had been searching around the school wards looking for her. She had turned Strigoi for him, but was killed by Dimitri. Since his death Victor thought she would be around the school, so he looked for her aimlessly. That's how I found him.

But we never really spoke about her.

I heard the door open downstairs before Dylan's voice called out. "You upstairs?"

"Yeah." I sighed, not really in the mood to talk to him.

But he came up anyway and sat right where Victor had been.

I shook my head. "Victor was sitting there."

Dylan shot off the bed, grimacing. He had never really liked the idea of Victor Dashkov following me around. He moved to the other side of the bed where he sat next to me. "So, Terrance told me you got the all clear today."

I nodded. "Yep."

"I was in the security room. Saw you leave the hotel... and come back."

I sighed. "Let me guess, Valentin?"

"I don't trust the guy. He's too into you." I didn't even bother with a response so he went on. "I talked to Terrance. I want to live in Vegas permanently... so I'm moving into an apartment."

"An apartment?"

He nodded. "Terrance knows some people. He's found the perfect place for us. He's also letting us use one of his cars until we can get one. We'll drive to and from work. We won't have to hunt anymore. We'll just be normal." he smiled.

 _Us. We._ I already felt closed in, claustrophobic and we hadn't even moved in together yet. I couldn't do it. I couldn't move into an apartment with him. I just didn't want that life.

Sighing I said, "Abe Mazur, Rose's dad, has joined the search. It won't be long until they find out you're related to Terrance, and then they'll come here to find us."

He just shrugged. "We'll be gone by then. We'll be in the apartment. How will they find us there?"

I looked over at Victor who leaned against wall to my side. He nodded, knowing what I was thinking and urging me to go ahead.

"They won't find me because I'm leaving Las Vegas."

Dylan sat up. "What?"

"I'm leaving Las-"

He shook his head. "Yeah I heard you. What I don't understand is why. I mean we have everything here. Work, friends, security, each other. Why would you go?"

I looked down at my hands as I fiddled with my fingers. "I don't want to be here anymore. It's time for me to move on..."

He scoffed. "Move on?" looking over at me he asked. "Move on from here, or me?"

"Dyl-"

But he just shook his head, standing up. "I knew it. I had hoped that if we left the school you'd get over Drozdov. I had hoped that if I kept saying I love you, one day you'd say it back. But I knew it." he turned away. "I care about you Lily. Every girl I've been with, nothing compared to you. I chose to try to be in an actual relationship-"

"But this isn't a relationship. We argue all the time. If another guy looks at me you get protective and jealous. You wanted us to hunt for Strigoi but now you don't like it because I could get hurt. What we have, it's just you, and me. There's no us... and I don't know if there ever will be..."

He turned back to me, I had expected him to be mad, but he just shook his head as if he wasn't going to listen. "Tomorrow I'm moving into the apartment. We'll take a break. Say in two weeks, we'll see how you feel and then you can move in and everything will be fine. Trust me, this'll work out."

But I just shook my head, standing up. "I'm not moving in with you. In two weeks I won't be here. I'm staying for another week at the most and then I'm leaving. You can do what you want, but don't wait for me because you'll be wasting your time. Now I think it would be best if you left."

He walked up to me, where I stood by the door. "Lily-"

I just shook my head. "If you don't leave, I'll call security. And I'm sure Valentin's on duty." I gave him a pointed look.

He just glared and I knew I hit a nerve mentioning Valentin. So with that he left, storming downstairs and slamming the door closed behind him.

I walked back to my bed, pulling the covers over me as I got ready to go to sleep. I didn't want to sit around and think about what I had just done, so sleep seemed to be the answer to my problems.

" _You did the right thing._ " Victor whispered from somewhere in the room. " _Good night. And sweet dreams, Lily._ "

 **I hope you enjoyed don't forget to review :):)**

 **Love and miss you all xox**

 **BaMbY**


	11. Molnija Marks

**LPOV**

First thing in the morning I was dressed in a simple navy blue pencil skirt and black shirt. I pulled my hair into a neat bun and wore black heels. I was ready for work.

Walking into Terrance's office I didn't know what to expect. After breaking up with Dylan I thought for sure I was going to be fired and kicked out of here. But instead I found Terrance sitting at his desk on his computer.

"Morning beautiful." he smiled, not looking away from the screen.

I moved over to stand in front of his desk. "Terrance-"

"Dylan told me about last night. I'm giving him a few days off to get himself sorted." he looked up at me then. "How are you?"

I frowned. "You're not mad?"

He laughed. "Lily, I'm not an idiot. I could see from the beginning you weren't in love with my cousin. Honestly I don't know why it took you so long to end things."

"But-"

He just shook his head. "No buts. You may not be with Dylan anymore but you're still a friend to me. I won't kick you out, if that's what you're worried about. In fact nothing will change except I'll try to keep the two of you away from each other as much as possible." he smiled kindly. "Though I did want to ask you if what Dylan told me is true. That you're leaving Las Vegas in a week." he frowned slightly as if he was unsure what to think about it.

"It's true. I think it's time for me to move on. The search is getting bigger and soon enough they'll find me here. I just think it's time."

He nodded, opening a draw and pulling out a small bag. "Inside is an untraceable phone with my number in it, and five thousand dollars in cash. When you get to where ever you're going, if you need help or money or anything, call me. Anytime, day or night."

I took the bag hesitantly. "Terrance... thank you."

He sighed. "So, today I'd like it if you worked in the security room, with Dylan off for a few days I need an extra pair of hands in there."

"No problem."

 **RPOV**

I sat on the couch in my room, going through dozens of paperwork Eddie gave me. People were to report anything they felt like would help the search. It just so happened, a lot of it was rubbish.

 _"I think I saw that Ivashkov girl and the boy in my town. There were two teenagers walking around at night and they looked like the missing kids."_

 _"There's a new girl working at the shops. I think it might be the Ivashkov dhampir girl."_

 _"The missing teens are living in my apartment. I think I heard them talking about running away again."_

They weren't even the worst. It seemed like the people who actually cared about Lily and Dylan weren't helping at all. Everyone was just making things harder.

My phone started ringing, and sighed with relief as I moved away from the paperwork.

"Hello?"

"Dylan has family in New York, and Las Vegas. He also knows people in New Jersey. As far as I know, they're the only places he'd go." it was Abe.

I jotted down the city names. "Are you sure?"

"I'll keep looking, I want to find more places just in case. But I think they're our best bets."

"Thanks." I put the pen down. "So when do you think you'll go out and look?"

"A week, give or take a couple days. I want to make sure I haven't missed anything. And well, I have business I need to finish up here before I leave. Speaking of which, I have to go. I'll call you if there's any more news."

Before I could say anything the phone went dead. At least we had some leads.

 **LPOV**

I sat at the desk watching the monitors. It was one of the more boring parts of security, but it had to be done. And honestly I missed doing security work. The times when you had to escort someone out, or you have to break up a fight. It was always amusing watching people be amazed that a small girl like me could do all of that.

"Well lookie here."

I grinned, turning around to come face to face with one of the older guardians, Phillip. "Morning Phil."

Phil was a great guy, you're typical looking dhampir too. Big, buff, tan and tall. Light brown hair that was kept at buzz cut short so you could see his neck which adorned a few molnija marks. Big, bold and wide hazel eyes, ready for anything.

"Morning to you too Miss Sage. It's been a while." he sat in the seat next to me. "So I heard about you and Daniel. I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm here to work, not do girly things and cry about break ups."

"Plus she did the dumping." I looked over to see Valentin walk into the room. He nodded at me. "Tia."

"Valentin." I nodded back. After last night I wasn't entirely sure where our friendship stood- if you could call it that.

"So Terrance has you in with the big guys again. You miss us?" Phillip was oblivious to the tension between Valentin and me.

I rolled my eyes jokingly. "What do you think? I mean you are my best friend Phil."

He laughed, punching me on the arm playfully. "That's what I like to hear." he stood, joining Valentin. "Come on, you can work with us for the day. We're heading down to the guardian floor."

The guardian floor, where I almost died... I wasn't entirely happy with the idea of going down there. "I think I might stay here, Terrance want's me on the monitors."

But Phil just shook his head. "That's why we're here. Boss man gave us a job, and you have to come. So let's go!" he grinned before walking out.

I followed close behind, Valentin right beside me.

...

Turns out their job was to give me my molnija marks.

I had known Phillip was one of the few guardians we had that did the tattoos for other guardians, but because he mainly worked as security I hadn't thought this was what we were going to be doing.

He was already on the last mark and my neck felt as if it was on fire.

"Almost done girl." he mumbled, concentrating on the task at hand.

I groaned. "If I knew it was going to hurt this bad I wouldn't have killed them."

Phil laughed, the buzzing of the machine stopped. "There you go, four marks."

I sat up. "Four?"

He nodded. "Valentin here told us about the Strigoi you killed last night. How you called him so he could help you dispose of the body." he shook his head. "I had no idea you were unpromised." he stood from his stool before applying a bandage to my neck and moving back. "All done."

I stood, not sure what to do now. "Thanks... I think."

He laughed. "Here's some cream you'll have to put on. It'll help soothe the pain."

I took the cream. "So what did Terrance say I should do after this?"

"Actually he wants you working with Val, here. I have to clean up all of this." Phil shrugged before getting to work.

I looked over at Valentin, sighing before leaving the room. He followed of course and as soon as we were alone he pulled me to the side.

"Are you seriously going to act like this?" he asked, voice low.

I shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He sighed. "You're acting as if I've done something wrong, like you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Well then talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Fine, you wanna know?" I snapped. "I told you I'm a witch, that's what. And then the whole Zoe thing. Everything's just complicated right now. And anyway, you should be hating me not caring about me."

He sighed again, shaking his head. "But I do care about you." his fingers trailed against the silver chain around my neck, giving me goose bumps. "I can't stop caring about you." he moved closer and I could see what was going to happen.

I pushed him away. "Daniel and I broke up last night. We _just_ broke up. What kind of girl do you think I am? I'm not going to kiss you after I just got out of a relationship."

"What about when we were in the elevator? Looked like you were going to kiss me then. And that's when you _were_ with him." he grinned cheekily. It should have made me mad, but I couldn't help noticing how sexy it made him look.

"God." I groaned, turning away from him and making my way to the elevator. I had always understood why Rose loved Dimitri so much, and of course Valentin was a lot like his uncle. Sexy like some kind of God, and an incredible guardian.

He followed me into the elevator, but stayed on the opposite side from me. Still grinning he said. "Fine, I won't kiss you just yet. But I _will_ kiss you."

"I'm leaving in a week, so you better make it fast then." my hand shot up to cover my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that, or sound as flirty as I did.

His grin fell. "You're leaving?" I nodded. "If it's because of Daniel, then don't go. Don't move because of him."

I shook my head. "I'm going because it's time for me to move on." I shrugged. "Honestly, that's why I'm going."

"I'll go with you."

But I just shook my head, seeing Victor stand between us watching me carefully. "Sorry, but I think I'm going to head off on my own this time." the elevator doors opened and before he could say anything I walked out into the crowded room where I knew we would work and he would have to drop the subject.

 **I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

 **Love and miss you all xox**

 **BaMbY**


	12. Your Soul Will Vibrate

**LPOV**

I spent the rest of the day working, just as Terrance asked. Doing whatever security needed, all the while doing my best to keep Valentin busy or away from me so he couldn't ask any more questions. It was becoming a hard task to keep things from him. I found myself growing closer to him, like I knew I could trust him, and I knew I needed a friend. But I couldn't. Not if I wanted to stay invisible and hidden.

" _You know, it's lovely in Greece this time of the year. Or we could go to England, I've always loved England."_ Victor sat on the couch as I sat on the ground in the lounge room with my legs crossed and eyes closed. " _Of course there's always France. Oh how I miss wine."_ he sighed longingly.

Groaning I flashed a glare his way. "Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?"

With a shrug he stood, moving to stand in front of me. " _Well yes, of course. I just don't know why._ "

Sighing I let my head fall in defeat. "I'm trying to get control of my magic. I can't keep losing control. And it would be nice to be able to use it for other things besides killing Strigoi."

" _Hmm. Well then._ " he sat on the coffee table in front of me, looking down with a determined spark in his eyes. " _Close your eyes."_

"What?"

 _"Just do it."_

Giving him one last look, a confused frown set on him, I finally closed my eyes.

 _"Now picture nothing but pure gold. Rid yourself of everything. Clear your mind and your body. Centre yourself as you fall into emptiness. Breathe in. And breathe out. Calm and steady."_

I breathed in like he said, using all my willpower to clear my mind to centre myself. Breathing out I released everything, emotions, thoughts, memories. Slowly but sure I could feel a weightlessness surround me, as if I was floating in a pure energy of nothing but power.

 _"Now, imagine a warmth growing deep inside you, starting from the deepest part of your core. Feel it grow and spread through you. Your skin will hum, your soul will vibrate."_

I pictured a fire glowing in the deepest part of me, the glow bright and strong as it grew and grew. Everything inside me warmed, my skin tingled with a heat that I had never felt before. Like I sat in a fire that couldn't hurt me. It was beautiful feeling.

I smiled, tilting my head slightly as I enjoyed the warmth. "Wow." I whispered, light and quiet.

 _"Open your eyes._ "

Doing as he said, I slowly opened my eyes, looking straight ahead as I waited for whatever comes next.

 _"Now lift you hand and have it open, the palm facing up."_ he nodded encouragingly as I did exactly that. _"Push all that warmth through your body. Collect every inch, gather every ounce. And push it to you hand. Make it run through your veins until you feel it in your fingertips._ "

It was harder than I thought, taking a lot of concentration and energy. But sure enough, I could feel the heat gradually move to my hand until my fingers held it all.

 _"Push a little more. The tiniest tug. Feel the heat, the energy, the power. Feel it form. Let it materialise right in front of your eyes."_

Squinting my eyes as I concentrated on my fingers, I felt myself push that little extra...

Suddenly a fire ball formed in the middle of my palm, starting from the size of a pea, until it grew to the tennis ball I now held in my hand.

"Oh, my God!" I laughed, looking at the fire ball as it burned in my hand, waiting for me to use it whatever way I wished. "I did it! I did it!"

What really surprised me was the fact I had done it without passing out, and how I was still holding the fireball and I didn't even feel dizzy. I had never been able to keep hold of my magic for long without feeling sick, yet here I was...

I snapped my hand closed into a fist, the fire ball dissipating into thin air. "Wow." I sighed happily, grinning from ear to ear.

Victor nodded proudly. _"I knew you could do it._ "

I looked up at him, feel a curiosity build within me. "You were an earth user. So why'd you teach me fire?"

" _It's more affective against your enemies._ " he noted before standing up. " _But, now that you've got a handle on that, I think it's time I teach you a few tricks... Do you have any silver?"_

 **RPOV**

I flicked through more piles of apparent sightings. The words on the pages blurred in and out, mixing together until it was all jumbled and unreadable.

I was too tired to still be angry with Drozdov. It had been obvious from day one that he had feelings for Lily, and she had feelings for him. I could see Dimitri and myself in them, but the idea of Lily going through what I did, the torture of loving someone you can't have, I didn't want that for her.

Then I had found her with Dylan in the hall way and I couldn't help but think about Mason... It wasn't exactly the same. I mean I had known Mason for years and he had asked me out a number of times, but I had said no. It just came to the point where I didn't have a reason not to go out with him anymore.

But with Lily and Dylan, I knew she was using him as a distraction. I knew all too well what that was like, I mean I had done the same with Adrian...

I had to admit, she had been happy, and Dylan had changed. I knew what he had been like before, his record told me everything I needed. The fact he'd been suspended for a number of things, including stealing, getting caught in the girls dorms more than once, and leaving the school grounds. His grades were below average, his attendance record poor even though he _lived_ at school.

But when I saw him with Lily, I couldn't see it. He was studying with her after school, and he stopped being late to class, actually doing all the work that was required. He turned himself around and was starting to fix things... until he convinced Lily to run away with him.

I wondered if they were still together. I was pretty sure Victor would be sticking to her more often than not, and I knew Victor well enough that he'd be trying his hardest to get Lily to go off on her own. If that was the case chances of finding her would lessen eve more...

I knew Victor, I knew the things he could do- when he was alive. Sure he was dead now, so things were different, but I didn't doubt, for one second, that he couldn't help her disappear forever. Hell, he could probably get her out of the country.

I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing, the buzz from it vibrating against the table irritating. Picking it up, I answered with a yawn. "Hello?"

"Rose, I need a spirit user. Do you think you could find one and have them meet me at St Vladimir's in a day or two?" it was Abe.

Letting my eyes drift shut I sighed. "There's a teacher here that's a spirit user. But I don't know if he's a good-"

"Perfect. Bring them up to speed on Lily's case. I'll contact you when I'm coming to meet them." there was some noise going on behind him as he paused. "I've got to go. Good bye." he hung up without waiting for me to reply.

Groaning I put my phone back down before letting my head rest on the table, finally giving in to my tired brain and sore eyes.

 **LPOV**

I grinned excitedly as I watched the bubble of water float in the air above the bowl I had taken it from. So far, Victor had shown me how to make fireballs, do a few charms with earth magic and silver, and move water.

I was feeling tired from all the magic use, but the way he had been teaching me it was like I could control the energy I put into my magic, which meant I could do more without fainting or getting dizzy.

A knock on my door had me jump, the bubble of water falling to the ground, splashing all over the tiles of the suite mini-kitchen.

"Shoot." I mentally kicked myself as I quickly got up, rushing over to answer the door in my flannel pyjamas and thick knitted socks- that were now wet because of the water...

Opening the door I found Terrance standing there looking somewhat frustrated and bothered. "Oh thank God you're here." he sighed, stepping in and around me as he headed for the couches.

"Sure, come in." I rolled my eyes, closing the door and turning to go join him, I tugged my socks off awkwardly as I walked.

He noticed my wet socks, before looking to the carpet where he saw wet footprints that led to the mini kitchen. "What happened?"

Shrugging I threw the socks towards the stairs where I'd pick them up later. "I spilt a glass of water..."

Terrance knew about the charms Dylan and I had, but as far as he knew, I had obtained them from an earth wielding Moroi in our travels. He didn't know about my magic, about what I could do. It would just be too confusing and put me in danger.

He nodded moving on. "Well, you remember when Eric Badica came to visit?"

I nodded. "Yeah sure. I also remember over hearing about girls..." I gave him a pointed look. "No offence Terrance, I know its part of this world, and you get paid for providing the service. But I'm not one for supporting the use of human and dhampir women- or men- as sexual blood bags."

"Really? Well, unfortunately Lord Badica has requested your presence during his high end, very important, party."

My jaw dropped, eyes bugging out in shock. "You're hiring me out!?"

"No, not like that. I made it clear that you're not to be used in that demeaning matter. But he still wants you to attend. Apparently you made an impression on him, and he simply wishes you to accompany him for the night..." he gave me a knowing look.

"So basically, I'm arm candy?" I laughed. "And I'm supposed to believe that he doesn't want anything else from me?"

"Later in the evening, in his private suite, there will be a number of dhampir and human girls he can have his fill of. But for the event itself he requires a more... sophisticated partner." he grinned knowingly. "My guess is, you're royal upbringing and the way you present yourself makes you stand out as a well-mannered and proper girl."

I guess he was right. It's easy to change your appearance with a charm, but I still act the same way I've always acted. So even though everyone sees me as a normal dhampir girl, I still hold a presence of confidence. I know how to walk, talk, and do everything the way a royal can- which isn't something I can just turn off.

Groaning, I nodded. "Fine. I'll go. But there will be no biting, or kissing, or touching, or anything like that. I am there to smile and look pretty, not to pleasure him or any of his guests." I pointed to him, making sure he understood.

"Of course." he stood, seeming a little less frustrated and bothered. "The events in two nights. I'll have a dress sent up for you before then." he nodded headed for the door. "Oh." his hand rested on the door knob, the door now open. "And it's masquerade." he added before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Rolling my eyes I turned around. "Oh course it is." I sighed, heading towards the stairs.

As I stepped into my room my eyes landed on Victor where he was lounged on the bed casually and relaxed. _"I do love a good party._ " he grinned.

"That makes one of us." I sighed, before lying on the other side of the bed, throwing the blankets over me, my good mood diminished in a matter of seconds, leaving me more exhausted than the magic had made me...

 **BaMbY**


	13. Toasted Sandwich

**LPOV**

I walked around on duty, checking the surroundings as humans, dhampirs and Moroi sat at machines, betting money, and drinking an endless supply of free alcohol.

It was funny, how even during the day, Moroi could be found out in the real world. The two months that had gone by I found myself feeling more and more comfortable with how humans live.

Day light had always been something that I hardly saw. Traditionally Moroi slept during the day and so that meant most dhampirs did as well. St Vlad's timetable was centred around the night, day trips rare and short.

I had gotten used to being in the sun though. I had even tanned a little more, my skin sun kissed and my hair a little brighter with highlights from being in the sun. I just couldn't imagine going back to living in the dark. Sure I hunted at night, but I was always back at my room before midnight and up before seven.

I looked down at my watch, feeling my stomach grumble and tighten, telling me it was time to eat. Sure enough, it was time for my lunch break. Moving to the next security guard I told them I was off before heading towards one of the kitchen.

Walking in, I was met with a chorus of hello's and bright smiles. Seeing as I was Terrance's assistant, the majority of the staff members knew who I was.

"Hey buddy." I grinned, jumping on the bench next to one of the head chefs.

Bruce Kenneth, a short, chubby, bald man whose laugh was full, loud and contagious. I had never met someone who was always so happy and positive; and who could cook like a god!

"Ah, beautiful Tia!" he bellowed, always yelling whatever he said. "What can I get you today?" he asked as he finished a dish of lasagne, placing it on the shelf for a waiter and turning to me.

"Your special toasted sandwich of course." I shrugged, still grinning.

He laughed, the sound coming straight from his stomach. It was what I imagined Santa's laugh to sound like- if he was real. "You come to a five star cook and want a toasted sandwich." he shook his head. "You're lucky I like you." he winked before starting on my food.

"Hi, Tia." I looked over, seeing Kate take the plate of lasagne.

Smiling back at her I nodded. "Hey."

"Are you going to that party tomorrow?" she asked, shocking me.

"Yeah... Why?" I asked, trying to sound carefree even though I was suddenly worried.

She shrugged, her smile growing. "Terrance asked a bunch of the girls if they'd work for the night. He offered to pay us double whatever we'd get waitressing. So I said yes."

I felt my hear drop as I pictured Moroi men biting into Kate's soft, white neck... "I guess I'll see you then?" I could feel how weak my smile was as I spoke to her, but she didn't seem to notice as she grabbed the plate and walked off.

As much as I hated the idea of her being some blood bag for the Moroi, I knew I couldn't meddle in her business. I also couldn't complain to Terrance seeing as he's my boss, and she's 'just' a human.

 _Well there goes my good mood... Again. And all because of this stupid party._ I was starting to think the night was going to be more trouble than it seemed...

 **APOV**

I sat on my bed, looking out the window, the sun bright and strong at its highest point. I knew I should be sleeping, but it was easier said than done.

I hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since Lily had run off. Most of the time I slept for a few hours, maybe four or five, then I'd just sit like I am now, looking out the window, thinking about where she could be and what she could be doing.

I wondered if it was night where she was. Was she asleep? Or maybe it was day time and she was having lunch? Was she with Dylan? Has she made more friends? Or maybe she's homeless, living in an alley way, a cardboard box her only shelter? No, I was pretty sure she was off the streets, probably in some nice place she was living in with Dylan.

It was obvious that I was jealous. After seventeen years of friendship, she ran off with some guys she'd met only a month before. She had always been so blind to my feelings, how I loved her so much...

Closing my eyes, I tried to go back to sleep, hoping that maybe then my mind could rest and stop thinking about Lily. Of course, that was just wishful thinking...

 **LPOV**

I finished my shift around four o'clock, giving me plenty of time to practise a little more magic, have a shower, get ready, have dinner, and then go hunting. That was the plan, but it never does work out the way I want...

"Tia." Valentin called as he followed me out of the security office. "Wait."

Sighing, I stopped, too tired to try and get away. I would get this over and done with and then do what I wanted. "What?" I asked, not hiding my annoyance.

Ignoring my tone, Valentin looked down at me with a seriousness that made him look so much like Dimitri. "Have you heard from Terrance at all today?"

I shrugged. "He called this morning to tell me I'd be doing a short shift and what he wanted me to do. That's all. Why?" I frowned, the seriousness in his tone and face making me feel nervous and unsure.

"He called the office earlier today. Apparently he hasn't been able to get in contact with Daniel since he left."

"Daniel?" it took me a few seconds to realise he was talking about Dylan... "Oh, right. Yeah." I nodded, recovering quickly. "Well I'm sure he's fine." I shrugged, ready to walk off.

"Terrance was wondering if you've heard from him at all?" he asked trying to keep up the seriousness and stay professional, but I could sense the curiosity behind his words, as if he was also wondering.

I shook my head. "Last time I saw him he was storming out of my suite after I dumped him." I answered shortly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be." I took a single step away from him before he grabbed my arm, spinning me around to look at him again.

"I heard you're going to Lord Badica's party tomorrow night." he was no longer being profession, but there was still a seriousness about him only now it was personal and slightly angry.

"Yes. I am." I answered plainly.

"I don't like that idea."

Pulling my arm from his grasp I glared. "Sorry to inform you, but I don't care what you think or like. I'm going to the party and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I snapped, spinning on my heels and storming off.

I liked Valentin, I really did. I trusted him, and knew he'd believe anything and everything I'd say. But I also knew he'd tell his dear uncle Dimitri if he found out who I was. There was no way I could get close to him, befriend him, it'd be stupid. So pushing him away and making him hate me seemed like the smartest thing for me to do...

...

I quickly pulled my hair out of my face as I rushed down the halls of the hotel. I had spent a little too long in the shower, so it was already getting pretty late and I still hadn't gone hunting.

Dressed in black jeans with a plain black tank top and black leather, jacket I had decided not to go for the bait look tonight. Instead I was dressed like a guardian, so much so I had ditched my heels for combat boots and pulled my hair into a tight, high pony tail with now make up.

I manoeuvred around the people hanging around the foyer as I rushed through the crowd, jumping over the railing instead of walking down the few steps near the entrance. I knew exactly where I was going, a gut feeling telling me tonight was going to be busy.

Walking down the strip, heading for the middle of all the busy-ness of the city and people that seemed to be everywhere, I paid extra attention to how I felt, waiting for the sickness to tug at my stomach as soon as a Strigoi was near.

I didn't stay around the crowds though, like usual I headed down an alley way, only this time I kept going. Back exits for hotels and casinos felt like a good spot. Sure I'd been around here before, but tonight felt lucky... if that's what you wanna call it.

It was like I could feel an activity buzzing in the atmosphere. Like the Strigoi wanted to be found.

Sure enough I came to a halt as my head began to feel dizzy, my gut wrenching and twisting ever so slightly.

Following my feet as I moved in the direction that made me feel sicker, I soon enough found the Strigoi... only it was too late. She was grasping a young woman as she drank her dry...

I didn't even move, didn't make a sound, yet the Strigoi's head snapped up as she sniffed the air, slowly turning to look at me.

She was pretty I noticed. A sweet pixie cut with thick black hair, which seemed to make her deathly pale skin look whiter. Her eyes, though they were the usual Strigoi red, were large a round and I could just picture a crystal blue replacing the predatory red. Her blood smeared lips, they were full and I just knew that before she was turned she would have had a sweet smile. Her height told me she'd been human, petite and small.

The second it took for me to take in her appearance was all I wasted before rushing forward, just as she did the same all the while I pushed my nausea to the side in order to fight.

As she went to grab me I quickly crouched. She jumped over me as I tried to trip her, rolling over on my other side before getting to her feet. I shot up as she went to grab me again, moving to the side to avoid her claws.

I grabbed her arm as I lifted my leg, kneeing her in the stomach before doing the same to her face. Though she recovered quickly, grabbing my leg and flinging me against a brick wall.

The impact knocked the wind out of me but I wasn't giving up, getting back to my feet as she started for me. But before I could attack, she grabbed my shoulders, head butting me.

Groaning I stumbled back a little.

She took this time to attack again, thinking I'd take longer to recover. But I saw her fist coming and so I quickly ducked, throwing a few of my own punches to her stomach before kicking her away.

Snarling, she came for me again when suddenly someone came out of nowhere, punching her in the face which caused her to fall to the ground.

Valentin turned to me for a split second before turning back to her, shoving his stake into her chest before she could move.

My shoulders slumped as I sighed with frustration. "I had that!"

Putting his stake away he shrugged turning to walk towards me. "I know. But you can't have all the fun." he grinned.

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Come on. I know you go hunting for Strigoi most nights." he looked down at me with a smug grin. "You look nice. You look like a guardian."

Valentin had only seen me in my basic clothes, a few of my sweeter dresses, or my professional outfits I wore for work. Honestly it didn't surprise me he preferred the guardian ensemble.

"Whatever." I sighed, turning to go find another Strigoi. But I stopped in my tracks at the body of the drained girl.

She looked foreign, maybe Indian? A tourist most likely. It wasn't uncommon for Strigoi to pick of the tourist types, thought I didn't know why.

She was sweet, pretty. Dark chocolate brown hair a few shade darker than her skin. She would have been tall, with long legs. Heart shaped face, with caramel coloured eyes that were now staring up at me blankly...

"I'll call it in." I felt Valentin behind me, his hand resting on the small of my back comfortingly.

I scoffed sadly. "I'm sure there's nothing the Alchemists can do to fix this. It's not like they can just pour some magical potion over her and she'll disappear like the Strigoi do." shaking my head, I looked away, turning to him. "This is why I come out here almost every night. I want to make a difference, even if it's only small."

He looked down at me, his eyes both knowing and worried. "I understand, I really do. But-"

I lifted my hand to shut him up as I clutched at my stomach. I felt sick again... actually it only occurred to me then that I hadn't stopped feeling sick.

I turned my head away from Valentin, looking around the place confused. _Why do I still feel sick?_

"Something's wrong..." I whispered.

Just like that, three male Strigoi fell from the roof three stories above causing my nausea to grow so much I almost fell to the ground.

They snarled, moving to surround Valentin and me.

"Tia." Valentin spun around so we were back to back, the two of us moving into a stance ready to fight.

"I know." I nodded before the Strigoi pounced.

 **BaMbY**


	14. Undisguised

**LPOV**

I was in the middle of dealing with one of the Strigoi as Valentin worked on the other two. He must have looked like the bigger threat, like usual. But I wasn't going to think about it, I couldn't afford to be distracted.

The Strigoi I was currently fighting was a guy, a teenager by the looks of it. Around my height, with shaggy brown hair and a long nose. Other than that I hadn't paid much attention to his appearance, as we'd jumped into action pretty fast.

"I'm gonna rip into your veins and drain you, Dhamp tramp." he snarled.

 _Dhamp tramp? How the hell am I a tramp?_ I don't know why, but that comment seemed to piss me off. My anger bubbled inside me, a heat growing unintentionally...

Grinning knowingly I continued to dodge the Strigoi's attacks, and land a few blows myself that didn't have much impact on him. All the while, I gathered the heat within me, moving it through my body, through my veins, until I felt my hand warm and buzz with energy.

I got on the ground, rolling to the side before jumping back to my feet, now a couple steps away from the Strigoi. As he took those couple steps towards me, I used that short time to push that little more...

Before the Strigoi knew what was happening I pushed my hand forward as flames covered my whole hand. My palm pressed against his chest, pushing him back, but that's all I needed. That little touch was enough. The flames jumped from my hand, grabbing on to the Strigoi as he staggered back. And just like that, a fire spread over him until he was screaming in pain as the flames engulfed him.

Not wasting anytime, I moved to Valentin as he and the other two Strigoi continued to fight, seeming to have not noticed the screaming Strigoi on fire...

Kicking out my foot landed on the back of one of the Strigoi, causing it to stagger a step or two before it spun around to snarl at me.

"Bitch!" it hissed. Suddenly it reached out a grabbed me, throwing me against the wall like had been done earlier.

This one was fast and stronger than the other two Strigoi I had fought earlier. But I wouldn't let that deter me from what had to be done.

By the time I was on my feet, this stronger Strigoi- another male on this one was not a teenager- was already standing by me, reaching to grab me again.

I didn't have much time to react, I quickly elbowed him in the face before kicking him in the shin which had him step back far enough for me to kick him again only this time in the chest. Moving fast I kicked yet again, in the face this time, and he was down.

But as I stepped forward, pulling my stake out at the same time, he recovered, getting to his feet and grabbing my arm before I could stake him. He twisted it, my hand opening reflexively as I hissed in pain before he had me pressed against his chest. He moved fast, going to bite me right there and then.

Eyes going wide with worry as I realised I couldn't get my arm out of his grasp.

His teeth pierced my skin, slicing through to my vein. I could feel him draw my blood from my body, his grasp on me tightening as he groaned with pleasure, pushing me against him harder. My eyes fluttered closed as the endorphins kicked in, my body going limp in the Strigoi's arms.

His teeth slid out of my neck as he inhaled the smell of my blood. "What are yo-" he was cut off, gasping in surprise and pain before letting go of my arm and dropping to the ground.

Feeling light headed I stumbled, but before I fell to the ground, a pair of strong arms grabbed me, gently placing me on the ground. Valentin quickly moved to kneel in front of me as he examined my neck.

His eyes were full of worry. "Tia." he sighed, his fingers brushing against my collarbone just below the bite.

He was so beautiful, the resemblance to Dimitri very apparent. But there were parts of him that differed from his uncle. Like his eyes. I never realised that they were actually darker than Dimitri's, by a shade or two. And he had a more slender face, longer with more distinguished cheekbones.

I didn't realise what I was doing until it was too late.

My lips pressed against his, sweet and soft...

There was a moment of pause where my mind seemed to race so fast no time passed. Suddenly all thoughts rushed forward, everything I had been avoiding and pushing back.

I was leaving again, in a matter of days. What was I doing? I couldn't kiss someone before leaving them... I shouldn't be kissing him anyway, Dylan and I only _just_ broke up. And what about Sebastian? He's the one I really love. But would I even see him again? If I keep running probably not. And I'm going to keep running there's no mistake there.

Or was it a mistake? Would it have really been so bad to go back to Court? I'm sure Ivy and Dylan could have visited, and Andre and I would just go back to how it had been. I would have seen Sebastian too seeing as he's royal. But what about my magic? I'm sure I wouldn't have been allowed to use it. And Victor? Could he even get past the Court wards?

It wasn't until I felt Valentin kissing me back when my mind finally stopped, my head become a blank empty abyss as his lips pressed against mine.

It wasn't like it had been when I kissed Dylan. With him it had been about the excitement of something new, which had eventually became boring and routine. But now? With Valentin? I felt a sweetness flower inside me, like a light, floating energy filling me.

He was delicate, kissing lightly and gently as if he was scared he'd break or scare me.

I leaned forward, deepening the kiss enough so he knew not to treat me like a fragile doll. That's all he needed before the light floating energy seemed to burst from my core, sending vibrations through my body as my skin tingled contently.

He pulled back, looking deep in my eyes as we sat in silence for a moment longer, his lips slightly swollen and red from the kiss.

But reality came crashing back as he looked down at my bleeding neck. "We need to get you back." he stood before helping me to my feet, an arm wrapped around my waist as we walked back towards the hotel, keeping to the back roads to make sure no one sure my bleeding neck.

The kiss had left my stomach filled with butterflies, which covered the light nausea I would have felt if my mind had been focused instead of foggy from Valentin and the blood loss.

 **SPOV**

I sat in the library waiting for Ivy. Tonight was the last time we'd have to work on her bond before I headed off to Vegas with Dimitri and Abe. I wasn't sure how I should tell her, whether explain the truth or give a lie.

If I told her we were going to go see if Lily was infact in Vegas, it might get her hopes up. And if we come back empty handed it'll crush her even more than she already has been. But if I lie, what would I say? And if we do come back wih Lily how would I explain that?

"Hi." Ivy yawned, taking a seat across from me.

Frowning I looked her up and down seeing how tired and disheveled she looked. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, putting her elbow on the desk and resting her head on her hand. "Andre has been sleeping well and it's taking a toll on me." she sighed closing her eyes. "He's up most of the day."

"Is he ill? Is something wrong?"

She opened her eyes, looking straight at me. "Yeah, Lily's gone. That's what's wrong."

Of course. Sometimes I forgot I wasn't the only person who struggled with her absence... Looking at Ivy now, seeing how Lily's disappearance was affecting her and Lily's other friends, I knew then that I had to tell her the truth even if things didn't work out in Vegas.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll be going to Las Vegas with a group in hope of finding Lily and Dylan." I explained. "We believe they're hiding there with the help of one of Dylan's relatives."

Her eyes widened as she sat up. "Really? You think you'll find her?"

I shrugged, speaking the complete truth. "I have no idea what we'll find." reaching for one of the books, ready to get to work, I sighed. "So, last time we were reading about shadow kissed Anna..."

 **LPOV**

Much to my protest, Valentin took me to the infirmary where he had the nurses work on me immediately as he called Terrance and the security office to inform them of my injury and how I got it. Before long I had both Terrance and Valentin in the room with me as I lay on the bed, the nurses once again having trouble giving me blood...

Terrance to charge immediately, shooing the nurses out before looking at Valentin and then turning to me. "Yes or no?" he gestured to Valentin.

I pondered the idea of having Valentin stay. I mean, he already knew I could do magic, and not even Terrance knew that. Plus we had kissed... maybe he should know what goes in my mouth before he kisses me again...

"He can stay." I gave a short nod.

Without asking anymore questions, Terrance left to go get what I really needed...

"What's going on?" Valentin asked, standing by my bed looking worried and slightly panicked.

I shrugged, giving him a reassuring smile. "Trust me. Can you do that?"

"Of course." he grabbed my hand, looking at me as if it was stupid of me to even ask.

Terrance walked back in, a mug of perfectly warm blood in hand. Moving to the other side of my bed he gave Valentin one last unsure glance before passing me the mug.

"What are you doing?" Valentin asked just as I pressed the mug to my lips, the smell of the blood filling my lungs as my body yearned for me to drink.

Moving the mug away so I could talk I nodded up at him. "Trust me." I said before turning back to the mug, drinking the blood. At first taking sips before I felt myself loose control before I greedily skuled the liquid back.

Licking my lips I handed the mug back to Terrance, my skin vibrating. The pain in my neck lessened immensely as I started to heal right there and then. All the while I avoided Valentin's gaze...

"Oh, my God." he gasped. I could feel him stare intently at my neck, watching as it slowly and gradually healed in front of him.

Taking a deep breath I turned to Terrance. "Could you excuse us please?"

He looked to Valentin for a moment, before finally nodding. "I'll be right outside." he patted my arms comfortingly before walking out.

I could still feel him staring, and I was sure he was freaked out beyond hope by now. But I couldn't lie to him anymore. I knew telling him the truth, telling him everything, was risky... but I had kissed him, and as much as I tried to deny it I actually had feelings for him...

So, with a heavy sigh, I lifted my hands to the back of my neck, unclasping one of the two necklaces around my neck. And just like that, my features would shimmer and change in front of him until he'd finally see what I really look like.

 **BaMbY**


	15. What The-

**LPOV**

"What the-" looking up at Valentin, his jaw hung low as he stared at me wide eyed. "You're- You-"

I simply nodded. "Yes."

"You're the Ivashkov girl." he took a step back until he fell on to the chair, staring at me with pure shock. "But, how?"

Sighing, I started from the beginning. "You know about my parents, right? The Alchemist and Adrian Ivashkov. Well my mother is a witch, I didn't lie about that. But my father is also a spirit user..." pausing for a moment I tried to think of how I could explain before going on. "You know Andre Ozera-Dragomir right?"

"Of course." he nodded slowly. "The Queen's son."

"Well, the queen is a spirit user and her husband is a fire user. Andre is the first Moroi born with a spirit wielding parent- at least that we know of. Turns out, it affects him, imprints on him. So not only is he a fire user, which everybody knows... he's also a spirit user."

"But Moroi can only wield one element." he noted.

"Well, turns out that's not true." I shrugged.

"And what's that got to do with you?"

Sighing again I nodded, getting to the point. "My father's spirit imprinted on me as well. But unlike Andre where he can only wield spirit and fire, I have use of all five elements, along with the witch magic from my mother's side."

There was a long pause as I let the shock of it all settle. I knew it was a lot to take in, even for someone like Valentin who actually knew about magic outside of the Moroi world. I just hoped he would turn around and tell Dimitri...

"But you're a dhampir." he finally spoke. "You shouldn't have _any_ Moroi magic."

I scoffed. "Spirit doesn't work like the other elements. It's more complicated..."

"Sure is." he mumbled.

I looked over at him, seeing him staring down at the ground, thinking it all over. I felt guilty I had dumped this all on him. It was cruel and unfair, I knew that. Not only because he now had the responsibility of knowing my secret and who I was, but it basically defied everything he'd been told about Moroi magic...

"So, Daniel... he's really that boy you ran off with, isn't he? Dylan?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"How old are you?" he frowned, looking up at me again. "Because that charm made you seem old enough to have already graduated. But you ran from school."

"That's the point." I sighed, lifting the chain. "I'm really seventeen." I answered honestly as I watched the silver chain reflect the light of the room.

"Seventeen?" I refused to look at him even though his stunned tone made me want to.

"Yeah..."

"But- But we kissed." he noted.

I let my eyes flick over to him, locking on to his. "I know."

We sat like that for what felt like hours just staring at each other unmoving and in silence.I wasn't sure what he was thinking about. Did he regret kissing me? Was he even attracted to _me_? Or just my alias?

"Dimitri." he suddenly realised there was an elephant in the room. "My uncle's looking for you. Everyone's looking for you... You're a teenaged royal dhampir on the run from everyone including my uncle and the Queen."

"Yeah I am." I put the necklace back on, clasping it before letting my arms drop to my sides.

He frowned, watching me closely. "You didn't change."

My head snapped towards him, his comment taking me by surprise for a moment before I nodded. "The charm doesn't work once you know who I am."

"Charm? Like what Earth user's can do?" he stood, moving closer as he reach for the chain, holding it carefully. "Did you do it yourself?" I nodded, unable to speak as he was so close, his fingers brushing my neck. He grabbed the other chain, looking at the little bottle that hung from it. "What's this?"

"A potion. It keeps me hidden psychically. Spirit users can find people in their dreams, and witches- like my mum- can do locator spells. This keeps me hidden from all of that kind of stuff." I answered with a small voice.

He placed the two chains back down, his finger lingering on my skin a little longer than necessary. "You really don't want to be found."

"That's the point of running away." I replied sarcastically.

He gave a little chuckle his eyes moving from the chains to my neck where I had been bitten. I could see he wanted to ask more questions, but instead he moved his gaze to my eyes. "And now I know who you are." it was obvious, I know, but we both knew someone had to say it. I was just glad it was him.

"Yes."

"You're worried I'll tell my uncle where you are." it wasn't a question.

"Yes." I answered anyway. "Will you?"

"I don't know."

 **RPOV**

I rested my head on Dimitri's chest as we lay in bed together, only hours left until he was gone again. I knew he had to go, to find Lily and do his job. But there was a selfish part of me that wished he'd stay with me forever...

"Roza."

I looked up at him not lifting my head. "Yeah?"

"We will find Lily. We will bring her home. I'm not sure what will happen then. Whether she goes back to Court or if she stays here. But I know you'll be wherever she is." he brushed my cheek. "And so will I."

Frowning slightly with confusion I sat up. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be away from you any longer. I know I have a duty to protect Christian and Vasilisa, but my heart isn't dedicated to the job completely when I know you're so far away and there's no way I can keep _you_ safe. So if Lily stay here, and so do you, I'll be requesting a change of charge. Instead, I'll protect Andre." he nodded, having everything already planned out.

I grinned from ear to ear. "You'd really quit your job of protecting the Queen, to take care of Andre just so you can be with me?"

"Why not? He's a good kid. And maybe I can teach again. Or we could teach together. We taught Lily and she's far ahead of the other novice's her age." he stared up at the roof, getting excited about the possibilities. "It'll be like the old days, only you won't be my student any more."

I listened as he went on about how he had enjoyed teaching so much. There was a brightness in his eyes that hadn't been there for quite some time and it made my heart warm. He was so passionate about everything he loved. It made me want to do more, be better.

"I love you." I sighed contently.

He turned to look at me, cutting his sentence short as he slowly smiled. "And I love you Roza." he leaned forward, kissing my sweetly.

 **SPOV**

I sat in class as my students worked on their assignments. I hadn't really been doing my job properly lately, and Jill had noticed.

I found a note on my desk from here at the start of the school day stating that she realizes my close student-teacher relationship with Lily must be affecting my work performance, and personal life. But that it doesn't excuse how bad I've allowed things to get. Then she went on to say that if Lily is not found soon, and I don't fix things, then she'll have no choice but to assess my work.

I was feeling a little optimistic. So, I sat at my desk, working on new study programmes and class lessons. It was time I pulled myself together and fixed everything. The last thing I needed was to find Lily and bring her back to this mess.

 **LPOV**

Terrance and I had spoken as Valentin waited patiently, sitting in the chair of the infirmary. Eventually I had convinced Terrance that I was fine and that I should be let out. He'd suggested I be bedridden once again, but I simply reminded him of my responsibilities and when he continued to argue, I laced my words with compulsion so he'd let me go.

I also had to compel the nurses and any other staff that had seen my neck, so none of them questioned why what had been a bleeding bite was now a light scar. Once that was done, I was free to head back up to my room, Valentin silently following me.

It wasn't until we walked into my suite when he finally spoke. "You compelled those nurses, didn't you?"

"Yes." I answered plainly as I locked the door and headed for the mini kitchen.

On the way I noticed Victor sitting on the couch watching us closely, and I could tell he disapproved that I had told Valentin. He wasn't around when I told him, sure, but for some reason, Victor just knew everything...

"Do you use compulsion a lot?" Valentin asked as he sat on the couch, coinsidently right next to Victor.

I shrugged, grabbing two bottles of water out of the fridge before moving to join them, sitting on the couch across from him. "I use it when I need to." I passed him one of the bottled waters.

He nodded his thanks, opening it up as he asked another question. "How long have you known you can do Moroi magic?"

"Um, I can't really remember when I first realised I could compel. But I've only been able to do other things recently."

"Other things?" he asked curiously, not as scared or shocked anymore.

Placing my bottle of water on the coffee table, the lid off, I concentrated on the particles as they moved in the restricting bottle. Carefully and slowly, I willed the water to lift out of the bottle, and sure enough I did as I wished until it floated like a bubble in thin air.

"Oh, my God." he leaned forward, looking at the bubble more closely. He lifted his hand, waving it between the bottle and water as if looking for a string or something. "How'd you-"

With a tilt of my head, the water burst into droplets that swirled and danced in the air. It was beautiful, like little water bubbles putting on a show for us, swaying and moving before us.

Lifting one of my hands slowly so as not to disturb my concentration on the water, I started to warm my finger tips. Not enough to make a fire ball, but enough to warm the air. And just like that, the water started to gradually evaporate until there was nothing left in the air.

I was a little out of breathe, sure, but it was like the blood in my system was already working on restoring my energy. I had a feeling that I could do a lot more magic now, seeing as I had just drank some blood, than if I was just on my normal diet.

" _You're doing a lot better than when that Drozdov teacher was helping you._ " Victor noted, the two of us looking at each other for a moment before Valentin spoke.

"That was amazing." my attention was caught by Valentin as he continued to look up at where the water had been dancing. "That was incredible."

Blushing unintentionally I shrugged, grabbing the bottle and moving back to the kitchen. "It's nothing compared to what the Moroi can do. But I'm sure as time goes by I'll get better."

"Moroi are born to do this, Ti-" he stopped himself before looking at me awkwardly. "What am I supposed to call you now? Lily? Miss Ivashkov? _Lady_ Ivashkov?"

I laughed. "Just call me Lily. I'm not a Lady of the Ivashkov family. I'm just a dhampir."

"Yes, you are a dhampir. But not _just_ a dhampir. Look at what you just did." he stood, coming to stand with me in the kitchen as I filled the water bottle. "Fire _and_ water. No Moroi can do that, now can they?"

I shrugged, turning the tap off and putting the lid back on the bottle. "Maybe not, but it's not like I can go out in the world and show off what I can do. There will be three kinds of reactions. One, people will be fascinated by the idea and want to study it. Two, people will like it and treat me better seeing as I'm one of a kind. And three, people will hate and fear me even more than they already do." I put the bottle in the fridge, slamming the door closed.

" _You could always get rid of the people who fear and hate you. And I'm sure you can fight against the ones who wish to study you."_ Victor shrugged, still sitting on the couch.

Glaring at him, but not answering I turned back to Valentin. "Look, I'm tired. I got attacked and bitten tonight, remember? So could you?" I nodded to the door.

Sighing he nodded. "Fine, but tomorrow you're getting your molnija mark." he noted before heading for the door.

"I'm guessing you'll be getting your three as well?" I called before he left.

"Yes. And I'll also be a guardian at Lord Badica's party." he gave me a pointed look before closing the door behind him.

Rolling my eyes I started for the stairs, leaving Victor on the couch. But by the time I reached my room he was already standing by the window in my room, looking out at the strip. I had one of the nicer views you could get.

" _Do you honestly believe telling him was the right idea? Now that Abe Mazur has joined the search, you've finally gotten rid of the dead weight that was Dylan, and we're getting out of this place in only a matter of days._ "

Sighing I moved to my drawers, pulling out a pair of pajamas. With Victor facing out the window I got changed there and then to tired to go to the bathroom for privacy. "Look, I couldn't hide it from him any longer. I just felt so guilty. Plus, you know... we kissed."

He just sighed in response, shaking his head.

Throwing my clothes into the dirty laundry basket I then moved to my bed, crawling under the covers. "Look, if it makes you feel batter, I think I want to leave earlier than planned. Like after the party maybe? Or the day after? Everyone knows I'm leaving soon, and I'm sure both Terrance and Valentin will try to keep me here as long as they can. If I go earlier then they won't have time to try and stop me." I shrugged, rolling on to my side as he walked from the window to sit on the bed next to me.

He nodded, looking pleased with the idea. " _That's the best idea you've had so far. But what about Dylan?_ "

"What about him?"

" _Are you just going to leave him here? Say goodbye or fall off the face of the Earth like you did with the rest of your friends?_ " his words tugged at my guilt, his eyes looking at me like he knew what he said had hurt.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to make me realize that I feel guilty for leaving them, but we both know I can't go back. You're trying to show me that I shouldn't have told Valentin just because I feel guilty."

He smiled, that friendly smile that made me forget he was so evil. " _I forget how smart you really are._ "

"Yeah, well." I rolled over so I was on my back, staring up at the roof. "It won't matter. Like you've told me a million times. You can help me disappear. And then, it won't matter who knows who I really am or who's looking for me." _I'll be gone... and alone..._

 **BaMbY**


	16. The Golden Nugget

**LPOV**

A knock on the door had me get up earlier than I wanted. Terrance was giving me the day off to recover before the party tonight. As much as I really didn't want to go, especially because it's royals that don't like me- though it helps they don't know I'm actually me- I knew I couldn't not go.

I wasn't sure how to feel about Valentin being there, but I wasn't going to try and stop him. If I did, it would make him want to go even more, seeing as I was pretty sure he was only going because of me.

Opening the door I smiled at Terrance sweetly as he stepped in, a box in hand.

"Morning Lily." he smiled back, moving to the living area where he placed the box on the coffee table.

"Hello to you too. So, what's this?" I went to open the flat rectangle box.

He stepped in my way before I could even touch it though. "It's for tonight. Don't open it until later, okay?" he grinned mischeviously.

I looked at him unsure, but nodded anyway. "Sure."

"Perfect. Now I must go. I have many things to do before tonight." he nodded, moving back to the door.

I followed before stopping in the door way. "Are you sure you don't need me?"

He simply raised his hand and pointed to where I was still healing from last night's bite. "The less people that see that, the better for all of us. And besides, you've got molijna marks to get." he answered before walking off.

Sighing I closed the door, heading back up to my room.

I stood in front of the mirror, brushing my hair off my shoulder to look at my neck. It actually wasn't that bad, considering what actually happened. It wasn't bleeding or anything like that any more, the blood I had drunk fix all of that. But it was still tender, the skin new, that pink almost shining kind of skin. I knew it would leave a scar...

I looked on the other side of my neck, seeing the other scars I had. From the night we were ambushed on the way back to St Vlad's after shopping, and when I had been checking the tunnels with Valentin.

" _At least they bit you on the other side this time._ " Victor shrugged, appearing on my bed, a place he seemed to find comfortable considering he sat there a lot.

Rollig my eyes I fixed my hair to cover my neck, even though the charm that changed my looks kept all that hidden too- except for last nights, that would disappear once it was healed and left as just a scar that could be seen without the charm.

"You know, I like you a lot better when you're nice to me." I told him, moving to the wardrobe. As much as I would love to stay in all day, Terrance was right, I had to go get my marks today.

" _Yes, well, nice is over rated girl._ " he shrugged, still seated on the bed.

I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white shirt with thin straps and yellow cardigan. Ignoring him I moved to the bathroom where I quickly got dressed before walking back out and grabbed my black velvet pumps.

I had come to depend on Victor's company quite a bit since he attached himself to me. Besides Dylan, he was the only constant I had after running away. And even though I knew about his past, what he had done all those years ago, to people I cared about too, I still formed a bond with him. I was sure it'd be nothing like a shadow kissed bond, but we were still close.

Speaking of shadow kissed, I wondered if Andre and Ivy were working it out. Rose had told me how hard it had been for her a Lissa. I wondered if anyone even knew about the bond. I mean, Ivy had just been lying there. We didn't know if she was dead or not. _I bet everyone thinks he just healed her right before she died._

"I've gotta go." I sighed, running a brush through my hair quickly. "But can you do me a favour?"

" _I'm not sure what I_ can _do, but ask away._ "

Turning to look at him I nodded, feeling a little unsure of myself. "I was hoping you'd come to the party with me tonight? I mean, just for support or something..."

His eyes went wide as he looked at me as if he didn't know if he heard right. " _Of course._ " he answered.

I didn't realise how relived I'd actually feel once hearing that, and it helped that he didn't ask any questions too.

"Thanks." I smiled, grabbing my phone from the beside table. It wasn't _my_ phone, I had left that at St Vlad's, this was just one of the many prepaid's I'd had since running away. "I'll see you later." I nodded, heading out of my room.

As I walked down the stairs, I was met by Victor who stood by the front door, waiting for me.

"What's wrong?"

" _If you don't want to go tonight, we can leave. I can help you get out right now if that's what you want._ " he shrugged, looking one hundred percent worried about me.

I smiled, shaking my head. "It sounds nice, but I can't go just yet. There's still some things I have to do first." I told him before walking out the front door.

 **SPOV**

Dimitri, Abe, his two guardians and myself sat in the back of a limo as it drove towards The Golden Nugget. Apparently Abe hadn't contacted Dylan's uncle, and so he wasn't sure when we'd actually be able to see him. So just incase he had booked us in for the night.

I had thought that one night wouldn't be long enough, that we actually be here for at least three days. But he insisted that with his connections, and my aura reading, we'll find her before noon tomorrow.

 _A little confident there._ I thought to myself, still feeling unsure about all of this.

"We're here." he nodded as the car came to a stop. One of his guardians stepped out first, holding the door open for Abe and myself, while Dimitri and the other guardian stepped out the other side.

"So what now?" I asked, earning an look from Abe that I couldn't tell if he was amused or disapproved.

"Now, we book in, and find Dimitri's nephew." he answered before turning around and heading into the elaborate hotel casino.

 **LPOV**

I could feel the weight of my new mark that sat next to the other four. It was crazy how I already had so many even though I hadn't graduated. Killing Strigoi was hard and dangerous, yet here I was with five marks, and a lot more kills.

"What are you thinking about?" Valentin asked as we stood in the elevator. He also had the day off, though it was because he'd be working at the party tonight. So for now, we were headed for my room.

"My marks." I answered honestly, looking down at the ground as I leaned against the wall. "I just feel wrong."

"How so?"

"Well, I mean. I'm seventeen years old, and already have five molijna marks. It feels like I don't deserve them. It's just been so...easy."

He laughed. "Easy? Don't get me wrong, it's a lot especially for some one your age. But you deserve every mark you have. You nearly died getting four of them, remember?"

I nodded, still feeling down. "It's not exactly fair that I can kill them with a touch of my hand." I noted looking up at him. "And I've actually killed more than five Strigoi."

"I remember you telling me when found out you don't have your promise mark..."

"We got ambushed on the way back to school. I saw my mum being attacked, and everything kind of went crazy... According to Dylan it was like I called on all the elements and used them to kill like twenty Strigoi." shrugging I went on. "But in all honesty it was actually only like seven Strigoi- the adrenalin made it seem like more."

"We got ambushed? Who was with you?"

Smiling slightly I answered. "Actually, your uncle for starters. Rose, my parents, Andre Dragomir, Ivy- my friend-, two other guardians that unfortunately died, Christian Ozera and Eddie- the head guardian at St Vlad's."

"You're really close to my uncle aren't you?" he asked as the elevator doors opened to the empty hall, the two of us stepping out.

"Yeah, he's family." I smiled finding, remembering all the fun things I did with Dimitri growing up. "He taught me how to fight. Rose and Eddie too."

"I never really see much of him. He's always at Court."

Looking up at him I could see how sad he was, how left out he felt. "So why'd you come to America? Why not get a job in Court with him?"

He shook his head, now looking a little less sad, amused by my words. "I heard that Terrance pays well, and doesn't like all the royal stuff. It was perfect. I'd rather work for someone who sleeps at night, and goes against any Moroi tradition he can, then be stuck at Court with rules and regulations with no free life."

I scoffed, thinking how he sounded like me. I had run off to escape Court, and ended here with my own freedom.

"Valentin." we turned to see one of the guardians walk out the security room.

"What is it?" he asked, not rudely, just wanting to get to the point.

"The lobby called. Apparently you have someone looking for you. I didn't catch a name, just know they want you to head up there." the guy shrugged before walking back into the room and closing the door behind them.

Without a word, the two of us headed to the door that lead out to the public area. Pedestrians weren't allowed past the doors that lead towards the security room, and neither were the human staff members. That way we could keep all the dhampir, Moroi and Strigoi stuff secret.

Making our way through the crowd, we neared the lobby. Walking down the five stairs and reaching a corner we turned to see the reception desk, a tall man in a long duster standing there patiently.

"Oh shit." I spun around pressing myself against the wall praying the guy hadn't seen me.

Valentin quickly moved around so he stood in front of me, out of sight as well. "What's he doing here?" he asked, speaking of his uncle.

My heart raced as I tried to sort my thoughts. What was Dimitri doing here? As far as I knew he was searching for me like everyone else. Is he here for me? Did he bring others?

But then everything calmed as Valentin gently brushed my silver chain. "He can't see _you._ Remember? All he see's is Tia." he gave me a reassuring look. "You're fine."

I nodded slowly, lifting my own hand to grab his. "I can't go out there though."

"It's okay." he kissed my hand softly. "I'll come to your room once I'm done here. If not, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." I sighed, trying to relax a little more.

He leaned forward, kissing my cheek softly. "Go." he whispered before letting my hand go and stepping back.

Without a second thought I turned around and headed for my room, feeling just a little bit better with each step I took that distanced myself from Dimitri.

 **BaMbY**


	17. Informal Meeting

**SPOV**

I sat with Abe, his two guardians standing at the back of the office, as we waited for Terrance. As soon as we had asked the reception to find Dimitri's nephew, they recieved a call telling them we were requested to see Terrance now.

The door opened, revealing a sophisticated looking Moroi with rich choclate eyes and sleak, black hair. He was tall and slim, though so were most Moroi, his skin smooth and white, yet not as pale as mine. Dressed in what looked like a tailored suit, he looked like a royal even though I knew he dispised us... funny seeing who his family is.

"Sorry I'm late gentlemen." he nodded, moving to stand behind the desk. "Always good to see you Abe." he nodded to the old man, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Of course." Abe nodded in return before gesuring to me. "This is my friend, Sebastian."

Smiling politely Terrance reached for my hand. "A pleasure to meet one of Abe's friends. I'm Terrance."

I shook his hand, staying silent just as Abe told me to before we had walked into the office. Though I did notice how Abe hadn't given my last name, and Terrance hadn't given his.

"So, what can I do for you gentlemen? Or are you here to attend Eric Badica's party this evening?"

"Party?" Abe asked, intrigued. I couldn't help but glare, wondering why he hadn't mentioned Lily yet.

"Yes, Lord Badica's son is turning twenty one, and I'll be hosting the event in one of the Moroi bars under ground. Did you not know?"

"No, I didn't. But I'm sure he won't mind us joining, we can't exactly just ignore the birthday of a royal can we?" Abe smirked at Terrance.

Terrance did not look interested what so ever. "Let's drop the formalties. The only reason why I'm letting them have their party here is because his son isn't allowed in any other Moroi casino. And Eric knows I have a larger staff count when it comes to humans and dhampirs who are willing to be the party snacks." he shook his head, actually seeming like he disaproved.

I completely disaproved of the idea. Whoring out girls and men for Moroi to drink from and enjoy in other ways was barbaric. Most of the humans didn't even know what they were getting themselves into. At the end of the night, they'd be compelled to forget and the Moroi would go back to the lives.

"Yes, but we both know if Eric finds out I was here, I'd never hear the end of it. And if I want to keep my contacts, well I have to keep people happy." Abe sighed.

"It's hard pleasing them all." Terrance spoke as if he knew what it was like.

I wondered then how the two of them knew each other. Was Terrance like Abe, did he do things like the old man, only we hadn't heard of him yet? They did seem to be very alike.

It also occurred to me that Terrance's dislike for royals was stronger than I though. Which is probably why Abe hadn't told him who I was. It's not like I'm one of the royals who act like they're better than everyone else. But he didn't know that.

"So, if you don't know about the party, why are you here?" Terrance asked, getting to the point.

"I know your cousin is the missing boy, Dylan South. And don't think I'm an idiot, Terrance. I know he must have come to you, even if only for a while. The girl would have been with him too. So. Where are they?"

Terrance shook his head, sighing. "Yes, they were here. But I'm afraid they left."

I felt my anger boiling before I snapped at him. "They were here and you didn't tell the authorities?"

Abe shot me a glare which had me shutting up instantly. Turning back to Terrance he spoke. "Ignore him."

Terrance looked me over one last time before nodding and going on. "They were here for only two weeks. My cousin came for money and a car. The girl didn't say a word. They worked in the kitchen, doing simple jobs for quick money. I don't know where they slept, or where they went. All I knew is my car was left at the airport, and I was left with a major parking fine."

"When did they leave?" Abe asked, taking in every word.

"About a month ago." Terrance answered, pausing for a moment before adding. "They spoke about going to Asia. I don't know how they could, but Dylan kept going on about Japan." he stood with a sigh. "I'm sorry, that's all I know."

Abe stood as well, reaching out to shake his hand. "Of course. Thank you for your help."

"Any time. And please, I know you've booked to stay for the night. It's on the house."

I stood, reaching out as well to shake his hand. There was something wrong, I just didn't trust the guy. Japan? Really? I knew Lily and Dylan enough that they'd go to Europe before Asia. And if Victor's still hanging around Lily, he'd convince her to go to England or France or some other place like that.

"It's was nice meeting you." Terrance smiled politely, shaking my hand.

The moment our hands touched I turned on my spirit, his aura shining bright in front of me. He had a very orange aura, telling me he was outgoing . But the orange-red in his aura fought to shine brighter, his confidence wavering as the muddy blue kept it down- his fear of the truth standing strong.

I knew, at that moment, that he was lying.

"It was nice meeting you too." I nodded, putting on a fake smile.

With that, Abe and I walked out of the office, his two guardians right behind us. We didn't speak at first, just kept walking down the hall until we were out of earshot and could speak freely.

"He was lying." I noted, getting straight to the point.

"Of course he was." Abe replied as if it were nothing. "Like he'd tell us the truth. The girl's a run away dhampir who's had to deal with royals her whole life, and the boy's family. Terrance would feel sorry for them." he shrugged.

"So now what? How do we find them if we don't even know if they're here?"

"We talk to Dimitri." he answered, continuing down the hall.

 **LPOV**

I sat on the couch, herbal tea in hand as I stared at the box on the coffee table. I hadn't opened it yet. Hadn't even touched it. I was too afraid of what might be inside. What kind of dress he may have bought me.

" _It's just a dress._ " Victor rolled his eyes, sitting across from me.

"Yeah, but what if it's some short, skimpy tramp dress? What if it's tight and revealing? Or worse... what if it's one of those ridiculous ball gowns the royals wear to balls and such. I mean I could be looking at the sluttiest outfit, or the biggest, poofiest heap of material they call a dress."

He rolled his eyes again, pointing to the box. " _It's too small for a big dress, and I don't think he'd give you a small dress in a box that size."_

Sighing I put the mug down on the table next to the box, nodding. "Okay, let's do-" a knock on the door cut me off. "Saved by the knock." I shot up, moving to the door.

Valentin walked in, deep in thought as he headed straight for the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water.

"You okay?" I asked, watching as he skulled it back.

He shrugged, put the bottle down. "If okay you mean confused as hell, then sure."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My uncle's here looking for you. He came with _Abe Mazur_. Do you know who that man is? He's Zmey. The snake man. He'll do anything to get what he wants. He'll hurt people- _kill_ people- if they stand in his way."

I shook my head. "I know who he is. And he's not that bad. You just don't know him."

"And you do?" he scoffed.

"Yeah, he's like... my grandfather. I mean we're not related but he's always been there for me." I shrugged, heading back to the couch.

"Grandfather?" he exclaimed.

"Like I said, not really related. But yeah."

"Well, close or not, he's here. And he wants to meet me. Apparently they think I can help them find you."

I nodded sitting down. "Well, you can." I noted.

He looked down at me disbelieving. "Why aren't you worried? Why are you just sitting there like there's nothing wrong? People are actually here looking for you. Should you, I don't know, panic?"

"Why?" I lifted the chains. "You told me yourself, they can't see _me_. They see Tia. And besides, they're looking for Dylan as well. So as long as they can't recognise me, Dylan doesn't show up, and no one- meaning you and Terrance- tells them who I am, I'll be fine." I shrugged, sipping my tea.

He paused, looking away for a moment as he thought about it. Then with a sigh, he sat next to me. "Okay, so I over reacted. But I've just heard a lot of bad things when it comes to Abe."

I rested against him slightly, holding my mug with both hands. "I'm sure I'll be fine. They'll be here for a day, maybe two, and then give up." I smiled reassuringly.

 **SPOV**

Abe had booked a four bedroom suite, one for each of us except for one of his guardians, the two of them taking shifts at night. Right now, Dimitri, Abe and I sat at the table as Dimitri told us about his conversation with his Nephew, Valentin.

"We spoke about the Strigoi attack a week ago, I asked him about the girl like you suggested." Dimitri nodded to me. "He told me it was a girl who's been working here longer than him. She used to be in security, but now she's Terrance's assistant and does whatever jobs he needs done. Apparently she killed two of the thee Strigoi, but he didn't mention anything strange about her like magic. If anything he went on about how strong and fast she was."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't her." I noted.

"Yes but it doesn't mean it is." Abe sighed. "We need more."

"Well..." I had an idea, a long shot sure but an idea. "Maybe she'll be at the party tonight?" they both turned to me with question. "Think about it, Terrance will be sending his best staff to this thing. He may not like royals, but he still has to treat them respectfully. Not only is Lily an exceptional dhampir, she's also got royal charm."

Abe nodded slowly, going on from my idea. "And if the girl from the Strigoi attack is Lily, she'll definitely be there. She does do whatever jobs Terrance needs her to do."

Dimitri didn't seem convinced. "We don't even know if this girl is her. She could be anyone. And there's still no sign of Dylan. Plus, I'm sure Valentin would have mentioned something if they were working here. He's Terrance's personal guardian, he would have notice a boy and girl hanging around more often than not."

Abe didn't seem to agree though. "This girl is our only lead. I looked in on her, and she hasn't been here longer than two months. And she was with your nephew and helped kill three Strigoi." he stood his body language not leaving room for argument "We're following this lead."

Dimitri stayed silent as I sat there in the growing awkwardness. I didn't really know these two which made the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Mr. Drozdov. I suggest you get yourself ready for a party." Abe stated before walking off.

Confused I turned to him unsure of what he mean. "Party? Me?"

Sighing he nodded, though kept his back to me. "You're a royal, you'll fit in." he answered before walking into his room and closing the door.

 **BaMbY**


	18. Masked not Hidden

**LPOV**

Valentin left to go get ready to work, leaving me to finally open the box Terrance had left.

I had already showered, now wrapped in a towel. My hair was done, curled and gather in an unorganised side bun with strands falling to cover the bite on my neck.

Standing in front of it, looking down, I felt nervous even though I knew it was ridiculous. So with a deep breath I reached down and lifted the lid slowly, the box lifting of the table slightly before dropping back down as the lid came off.

"Wow." I stared down at the beautiful gold material gathered in the box. Gently I lifted the dress in front of me to get a better look.

It was beautiful.

Rushing up stairs I quickly dropped the towel, wanting to see the dress on me. Moving as fast as I could without breaking myself or the dress, I slipped the it on, pulling it up to my chest before zipping it up at my side.

Turning to the mirror I gasped.

The dress fell to the floor and gathered at my feet. Made of a flowing material that felt amazing under my fingertips as I ran them over the dress. A slit ran up the side of my leg, stopping midthigh. The bodice was different, solid like a corset but still comfortable. Crystals adorned the bodice, in patterns of swirls.

I walked back downstairs to grab the box, noticing that it wasn't empty. Inside was a stunning mask that covered my eyes. It was gold like my dress, covered with lace and more crystals.

I placed the mask on the table, where I'd remember to grab it before I leave. Heading back upstairs, the box in hand, I headed for my wardrobe where I stashed the box for later.

I grabbed my gold lace heels, that luckily matched the rest of my outfit. Moving to my dresser I started on my makeup, going for a smoky bronze eye look with deep burgundy red lips. I kept it simple at the same time, not wanting to take away from the dress.

 _"As beautiful as a princess._ " Victor appeared behind me, watching as I finished my makeup.

I smiled at him through the mirror. "Thank you." I gave a slight nod before putting my things away. Looking back up at my reflection, I let my fingers run over the silver chains.

They didn't really fit with the everything else. Not because they were silver, but because of how simple and boring they were. I was just grateful the small potion bottle looked vintage and hid under my dress.

There wasn't anything I could do, so I left it on, standing up and turning to Victor. "I'm ready." I gave a short nod.

"Well then, shall we?" he gestured for me to go first.

 **SPOV**

Turns out, getting suit in Las Vegas was actually really easy. I had spoken to Eric Badica who had been pleased to invite me to his son's party. He'd told me I must wear gold, red or black- his wife's idea- and that it's masquarade.

I had gotten a simple black suit, with a black dress shirt and gold vest. My mask was simple as well, just black with thin gold lace.

I wasn't sure how I should feel about attending the party, but Abe had made it clear I had no choice. Dimitri would also be going, but he'd be working, posing as my guardian, so he didn't have to worry about a suit seeing as he'd be in his guardian uniform.

I didn't know what Abe was doing, whether it be joining us or doing his own thing. Honestly I didn't care. After spending the day with him I'd be glad to have some free time.

"You ready?" Dimitri asked just as I fixed my mask on.

I nodded unenthusiastically before following him out as we headed for the party.

 **LPOV**

I waited in the elevator alone- besides Victor- heading for the party. The elevator was connected to the room, so I knew once the doors open I'd be there, stuck in the crowd of spoilt, snobby royals.

I was nervous, fiddling with my fingers as I stared down at the floor. Victor had tried to calm me before, but had given up when I told him there was no use. And there wasn't.

I hadn't been in this situation in so long. I had stopped attending parties with royals and suck that didn't like me back when I lived in Court. Yet here I was, about to attend not just any royal party, but Lord Badica's. He'd been one of the royals who voiced their opinion of me to my face on my occasions.

I knew in the back of my mind that they wouldn't see me, that I was Tia Sage to them. But I couldn't help the gut wrenching feeling that I'd do something or say something and they'll figure me out.

The doors opened then, a sea of gold, red and black forming in front of me. Stepping out I now stood in one of the Moroi bars hidden under ground of the casino, with at least twenty people, Moroi, dhampir and human alike.

Guardians stood by the walls, dressed in their uniforms, at work and on alert. Moroi were everywhere, gathered in groups as they gossiped, danced, drank and... oh god. Yep I found the feeder corner. Sheer curtains covered the more intimate areas so Moroi could take their dhampir or human over to do more private things.

 _Bar. Bar. I need the bar..._

"Tia!" I heard Eric's voice boom as he emerged from a group of Moroi men.

I bowed my head in respect, fight the urge to roll my eyes him. "Lord Badica."

"Please, call me Eric." he laughed, placing his fingers under my chin, lifting my face to look at him as he towered over me like all Moroi. "You look... hmm." he looked me up and down, a predatory shine in his eyes.

" _Do not do it._ " Victor warned. " _I can see you want to snap at him, but he is royal and you're just a simple dhampir girl, remember?"_

Listening to Victor and biting my tongue I smiled. "It's a lovely party." I changed the subject.

Nodding as if clearing his thoughts he turned his gaze to the room. "Yes, only the best for my son's twenty first birthday. Speaking of which. Thomas!" he called to the group of men he'd been standing with before. "Thomas!"

A guy turned and headed over to us, dressed in black dress pants and shirt with a blood red suit jacket. He had black hair, styled as if he'd been out in the wind, even though he probably hadn't. His grey eyes grinning as he looked me up and down. Definitely a Badica.

"Yes father? Who is this?"

"Thomas, this is Tia Sage. She's Terrance's dhampir girl I told you about."

"Ah, yes, well she is cute you're right there." Thomas flashed me a toothy grin as they continued to speak as if I wasn't there.

"She's my gift to you."

My jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

As if he forgot I could hear, or speak, or that I was there, Eric turned to me surprised. I just went on before he could say something else that made me want to slap him.

"Terrance made it clear, I am not to be used like that." I gestured to the feeder area.

Thomas just grinned. "I'm sure father just meant you're here for my company." he shrugged, sliding an arm around my waist. "Why don't we go get a drink?" he suggested as he led me away from his father's disgusted scowl.

 **APOV**

I burst into my aunt's office, finding her in there with Rose and Adrian. I was pissed. Apparently Drozdov and Dimitri had gone off to Las Vegas to find Lily, yet no one had told me. I wasn't pissed that they were gone, but because they thought they knew where she was and hadn't told me.

"Andre?" Jill stood from behind her desk.

I just shook my head. "Don't bother getting up, it's not like you guys respect me enough to tell me you know where me best friend is. So we may as well drop all the formalities." I snapped.

"Andre, it's not like that." Rose started.

I scoffed. "You know I had to find out from Ivy. Ivy! She hasn't even been apart of the search- even though she's asked a dozen times to help." I shook my head, slamming my hands onto the large wooden desk. "Why didn't you tell me? Why?"

"Because we didn't want to get your hopes up." Adrian answered, not even looking my way. He just stared off as if he'd been dreaming or something. "We didn't want you to expect her to come home with them when they got back." he sighed.

I stepped back, rubbing the back of my head. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Rose rolled her eyes. "So, apologise to your aunt."

I looked from her to Jill before nodding. "I'm sorry for bursting in and yelling at you."

"It's fine." she offered a gentle smile. "Actually, you could help us if you'd like. Adrian's been looking for Lily in her dreams just incase she's asleep."

"How can I help with that? Ready his aura hasn't done anything before." I shrugged, feeling useless.

"I'll pull you in with me. Maybe you can get a grasp on it and then try look for her yourself." Adrian answered.

"You think it'll work?" I asked skeptically.

"Can't hurt to try."

 **LPOV**

Turns out heading for the bar, was not on his list. Instead Thomas seemed to stop and talk to every Moroi he walked past. It was getting hard to keep smiling without alcohol in my system- even though I was underaged...

"Excuse me." I quickly slipped out of his grasped and made my way to the bar.

I ignored everyone and everything except for Victor, who still stood by my side though had been silent since we left Eric. Standing at the bar now, I nodded to the bartender and ordered a glass of wine. When he handed it back to me, I almost cheered.

Lifting the glass to my mouth I went to take a sip...

"You don't want to do that."

I spun around to see Valentin standing behind me. I smiled at the sight of him, noticing how hot he looked in his uniform.

"And why is that?" I asked, still smiling.

He gave a little laugh at the sight of my smile before nodding to the drink. "Because it's laced with blood."

I looked down at the glass before looking back up at him. "How do you know?"

" _He's right._ " Victor commented beside me.

Shrugging, Valentin answered, "Because I've been watching and listening everyone, and there've been plenty of Moroi who have commented on the blood infused wine. Apparently Terrance order's really good stuff." he grinned.

I looked back down at the dark red liquid before shrugging. "I'm guessing you forgot about my infirmary drink?" I looked back up at him as I took a sip.

It took a moment, but soon enough my body hummed with excitement as the blood made it's way into my system. Closing my eyes I concentrated on the smoothness of the wine and blood, the flavour still on my tongue as I savoured the taste.

"Mm." I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at see him staring down at me. "What?"

He just shook his head. "I don't know if I should be amazed or scared when it comes to you." his hand brushed some of my hair back.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist as Thomas pulled me to his side."Excuse me, dhampir. But shouldn't you be working?"

Valentin glared at the arm around me before looking up at Thomas. I could see the struggle he was going through, how he wanted to rip Thomas away from me. But he controlled himself before giving a short nod, walking away.

"Now, where were we?" Thomas grinned before leading me to more Moroi.

 **SPOV**

"So, Sebastian. What are you doing with yourself?" one of the royals asked, I couldn't be bothered learning his name.

Taking a sip of my scotch I took my time before answering. "I'm teaching at St Vladimir's. Creative Writing and Basic Magic."

"Teaching?"another royal laughed. "Why on Earth would you do that? And that school of all places?" they all joined, a chorus of laughter.

"Of course I could always go back to Court, but then again all the positions for rude and obnoxious royal have been filled." I shrugged before turning away and walking off.

I didn't want to mingle, it had been Eric that directed me to that group of snobby pricks. They just got me so worked up...

"Your suppose to be looking for Lily. But don't get me wrong, that was amusing." Dimitri spoke from behind me, where he'd been all night. I didn't like it, but he was acting as my guardian and had to act as such.

Nodding I sighed, closing my eyes to calm my bubbling anger to center myself. When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by a sea of auras. Now, I just had to sort them until I found the right one.

It was a long process, clearing my mind and focussing on separating the endless supply of colour. But sure enough I finally had control as I watched the useless aura's slowly fade out of view.

Then I was left with one aura, a bright shining gold surrounding the orange-yellow and bright emerald green.

I couldn't believe it... I had found her.

I started for the middle of the room, following the aura until I stood at the edge of the dance floor watching as pairs of Moroi, dhampirs and humans waltzed in the middle of the room as others watched.

There, in the arms of Thomas Badica himself, stood a woman maybe twenty two, twenty three years old. She had a very simple figure, and was tanned. Grey eyes framed by her gold mask. Her caramel hair gathered by her neck, where two silver chain fell.

It may not have looked like her, but I'd know her aura anywhere. And that was Lily.

 **BaMbY**


	19. Weakness

**LPOV**

"Tia."

I turned to see Kate rushing towards me, dress in a gorgeous little black dress that hug her body nicely, simple yet seemed to be perfect. Her face covered by a simple black velvet mask with her platnium blonde hair twisted into an elegant bun on the top of her head.

She threw her arms around me in a tight hug before stepping back. "Wow, you look amazing." she smiled as she took in my appearance.

"Thanks, so do you." I smiled back.

"Who's this?" Thomas asked, arm still wrapped around my waist.

"Kate, this is Thomas. Thomas, Kate." I introduced, gritting my teeth.

He reached froward for her hand before kissing the back of it. "Lovely to meet you, Kate." he flashed her one of his cheesy grins he'd been giving me all night.

She blushed smiling widely. "Thank you." she turned to looked around the room, speaking to Thomas, but my mind went blank as her words melted into nothing. I was too distracted by the two little puncture wounds on her neck.

She may be human, and we may not know eachother very well, but that didn't mean I wanted her to be someone's walking snack bag. But there was nothing I could do now. It's not like I could compele her to leave when we're standing next to the birthday boy...

"Well, it was lovely to meet you, but I better get back to mingling." she smiled sweetly before walking off, Thomas not hiding the fact he watched how her hips swayed with each step.

Clearing my throat I moved to block his view. "So?" I gave him a pointed look.

"Right." he grinned at me knowingly before gesturing to the bar. "You must be thirsty. Yes?" he asked before grabbing my hand and leading us to the bar.

He gestured to the bartender who started to work on the drinks immdeiately without Thomas giving him an order.

"Don't you want to know what I want?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "He'll make you a martini or something. You'll like it don't worry."

I couldn't help it. Even though Victor stood there, shaking his head, telling me not to snap, I couldn't help it. "Okay, that's it. I've followed you around, danced with you and smiled politelyat all of you dirt bag friends as they looked me up and down like a piece of meat. I've done my job. I came, I stayed, and now I'm going." I turned to walk away.

Thomas grabbed my wrist before I could leave, tugging me to face him again. There was a look in his eyes that had me cringe as he glared. "I'm going to pretend you kept your mouth shut and didn't say that." the bartender placed two glasses on the bench in front of us before walking off. "We're going to drink, laugh and have fun. It's my party, so you do what I say."

"No." I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

He took a step forward. "Excuse me, Bloodwhore?" he spat.

"The girl said no, asshole." Valentin's voice was full of warning as he stood behind me. "Now apologise to the girl, and walk away."

"You can't talk to-"

"I can and I just did. Now apologise before I tell your mother how you've been treating this lovely young lady."

Thomas looked from me to Valentin before grumbling somehting under his breath. With a sigh he finally looked to me again. "I'm sorry." he didn't even wait before turning around and walking off.

Turning to Valentin I let out a shaky breath, letting myself relax. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to punch that guy... in the face... right on the nose."

He laughed, shaking his head as he looked down at me. "I'm sure you would have left a mark too. A perfect birthday present."

I smiled up at him, loving the sound of his laugh. "Yeah well, what else do you get the guy who has-" I froze. I could feel him but not only that, I could feel him _staring_ at me.

Turning around I felt my heart race at the sight in front of me. Standing there on the other side of the bar was Sebastian Drozdov with Dimitri right behind him.

"You okay?" Valentin tapped my shoulder.

I spun around eyes wide as I stared up at him. "Behind me. The end of the bar."

He looked up casually his body going tense for a moment before he looked back down at me. "Dimitri."

"And they guy with him... yeah he's my spirit using, aura reading teacher." I felt my heart pound in my chest like it wanted to break through my ribs and run away.

Valentin didn't even ask any question. He didn't even think about it. Before I could fall into complete panic, he grabbed my hand and rushed us to the elevator. All the while I just kept hoping they hadn't seen me.

But before we could get to the elevator we were stopped by the sound of the alarm ringing as the rooms lights shut off.

Panic set in as everyone realized what this meant. Strigoi.

Guardians worked hard to calm the crowd, taking action and following protocol. We had a set plan, steps to take in order to get the Moroi to safety- and the humans as well of course. Besides the elevator there were three other exits thats lead to escape tunnels.

The emergency light flicking on, filling the room with a sickly white glow instead of the golden light like before.

"Everybody calm down!" I recognised the voice as Terrance. I hadn't even realised he was here... "Please gather together and make your way-"

The exit doors burst open and I couldn't believe my eyes. What was suppose ti be our safety line, was now filled with Strigoi as they filed into the room. verything happened all at once then. I didn't see who moved first, but suddenly the guardians attacked, protecting everyone else.

"Stay close." Valentin yelled over the panickd yells and screams as everything fell to chaos. I nodded to him before we jumped in as well, going for the first Strigoi we saw.

 **SPOV**

"Stay down." Dimitri ordered as he pushed me down to the ground just as a Strigoi appeared in front of us. I looked away as the two of them sprung into a fight.

I searched the crowd for Lily, seeing the mess that surrounded us. As a whole we out numbered the Striogoi, but the Strigoi out numbered the guardians. Not by much, but it was enough to over power them. I could already see a number of humans, dhampirs and Moroi lying on the ground. But there were a few Strigoi as well.

People piled into the elevator, a group of guardians protecting them as they tried to get the royals out first. Other guardians worked on fighting the Strigoi, keeping them away from as many innocence as possible.

That's when my eyes landed on her. Lily. She moved so effortlessly even in her dress and heels. Working on putting Strigoi down one by one.

I noticed the guy that was with her, the two of them back to back, working together like a piece of art. I recognised him, he looked like his uncle and moved like him as well. They moved as if each knew the other's next move, like they knew eachother's thoughts. It was tranfixing, a sight to behold in amongst the chaos.

But Lily, she was the real master piece. She'd come so far since leaving. She looked so regal, a true warrior princess. Her golden dress flowed around her as she fought against the Strigoi. There was an air about her. Something that made her light up even brighter than ever before. And it was beautiful.

"Sebastian!" Dimitri yelled, catching my attention.

But it was too late, I couldn't even look up. I felt a hand grasp my neck before being lifted to my feet. As I turned to see my attacker I was met by blood red eyes and pale skin, the Strigoi hissing at me.

 **LPOV**

"Sebastian!" the name echoed through my mind.

I spun on my heels, following my instincs before my eyes landed on Sebastian himself, a Strigoi choking him in the air.

 _No._ I moved without thinking, which was my first mistake. A foot kicked me in my stomach sending me to the ground as the air left my lungs.

"Now, now, Lily. You're making it too easy."

My eyes went wide as my head snapped up to look at the Strigoi that had kicked me. My blood ran cold, my heart stopping in my chest as everything fell silent and still around me.

I couldn't believe my eyes... "Dylan?"

I couldn't believe my eyes but I couldn't look away either. I remembered how Terrance had been looking for Dyaln since he left the hotel days ago. But never did I imagine that he'd be a _Strigoi_.

He was still handsome, in fact he seemed to look better. Instead of the pure dhampir beauty, there was a danger about him, an attractive trap if you will.

Before he was all golden tan, golden hair and bright eyes that just screamed mischief. But now? His skin was ghostly white, his eyes blood red and full of danger. And what made him deadlier than most Strigoi was the fact he'd been a great novice.

I realised then that he wasn't wearing his charm which meant everyone could see him as Dylan and not Daniel...

He grinned down at me where he had tripped me and I now sat on the ground, too shocked to move. "Surprise." my eyes were glued to his sharp fangs.

"But, how?"

"Well, when you dumped me," he snarled at those words before going on, "I left like I said I would. And with a broken heart I decided to go out and look for some Strigoi. Which of course I found one. Obviously." he gestured to himself. "And since then, I've... well I haven't been far away."

I remembered the ally way, after Valentin and I had disposed of the three Strigoi. Later that night I had realized I had still felt sick once the Strigoi had died. "You- You were there... You were on the roof..."

"Yes." he answered simply. "I wanted to see how you work. With all that magic inside you I knew I couldn't just face you head on. I had to try and find your weakness."

I glared up at him, shaking my shock and getting back to action. "Yeah, and did you find it?"

"Do you really think I'd be here if I didn't?" he continued to grin down at me.

"So what is it?"

"Your magic." he shrugged, stepping back.

Suddenly there was another Strigoi standing where he'd been moments before. But unlike Dyaln, this one attacked.

 **SPOV**

I fell to the ground as Dimitri staked the Strigoi that had been holding my neck, squeezing the air out of me. My knees cracked against the ground, but I ignored the throbbing pain as I got to my feet, Dimtri sheildig me.

"We need to get you out of here." he yelled, scanning the crowd.

"No, we need to get Lily." I was not leaving without her.

The number of bodies on the floor had increased, a mixture of Strigoi, humna, dhampir and Moroi. But there was still chaos all around as guardians and Strigoi fought, some Moroi were helping, using their elemental magic.

"Come on." Dimitri grabbed my arm, pulling me towards one of the exits.

As he pulled me along, I caught sight of Lily again, only she was no longer with Dimitri's nephew. Instead she was in the middle of fighting with two Strigoi. Only she was no longer fighting with her fists. No, instead I watched as her hands released tiny bolts of lightning that she threw at the Strigoi.

 **LPOV**

I felt myself getting tired. If I kept this up I wouldn't be able to use much more magic. But it was as if the Strigoi kept coming. I had tried to fight, tried to use my guardian training, but there had been too many. So here I stood, electricuting Strigoi as the fought against me.

" _Behind you_." Victor called.

I spun around sending bolts into a Strigoi as he ran towards me. It wasn't enough to kill any of them, just enough to slow them down. I couldn't afford to let them get close or they'd kill me.

" _Fire. Use your fire!"_ Victor looked helpless as he stood there watching the Strigoi as they kept coming for me.

I knew he was right. I couldn't keep this up. I had to kill the Strigoi even if it meant using the magic that took the most energy from me.

The electricity pusing from myfingers faded as my hands burst into flames. Heat filled me, warming every part of my body.

The first Strigoi pounced, reaching for me. I ducked as fast as I could, pressing my hand against him as I did so. The flames grabbed on to him, spreading until he was completely on fire. I didn't have time to watch before another Strigoi came for me, only this one made sure to stay away from my reach.

Another Strigoi jumped in as well, the two of them working together. It was a blur of bodies and flames as they circled me, punches and kicks thrown between the three of us.

They were tiring me out, trying to weaken me. I knew it, I just didn't know how to stop it. The way things were going, I wouldn't be able to hold on to my magic for much longer. Actually I wasn't sure if I'd even have enough energy to fight much longer with or without magic.

While I was distracted by one of them, the other moved in fast, grabbing my head from behind and tilting it to the side before sinking their teeth in to my neck. I didn't even have time to try and stop them.

The endorphines hit me like a tone of bricks, my flames dying as I went limp against the Strigoi. I was too exhausted to fight. I had nothing left in me.

I watched as everything slowed before the lights started to dim...

The Strigoi in front of me was pushed to the ground as some one from behind them shoved their stake into it's chest. I couldn't see who it was, all the colours seeming to blend together as I felt myself fade into the bliss of the endorphines.

But before I fell comepletely, the Strigoi riped himself from me. I was aware he had spoken, hissing at whoever had killed his friend. And then, he was fighting with the blurry person, dropping me to the floor.

I fell to the ground, my bones aching at the impact. But I didn't move, I couldn't. I simply stayed there as I watched my saviour and the Strigoi fight until the Strigoi fell to the floor unmoving.

The blurry person didn't waste their time, quickly moving to my side. "Lily. Come on. Lily, stay with me. Stay with me."

Everything seemed to get lighter, my body, my mind. The voice calling out to me was only a tiny whisper now as it begged for me to stay. But I didn't want to. I was drawn to the sweet silence that was pulling me down. So I didn't fight any longer. I let it take me.

Just like that, I was swallowed into darkness.

 **BaMbY**


	20. Goodbye

**LPOV**

I woke up in the infirmary the next morning. Dimitri, Valentin, Terrance, Sebastian and Abe were all in my room waiting for me to wake. Groaning I frowned at the bright lights, squinting as I tried to turn away from them.

"Lily." Abe sighed with relief as he grabbed my hand. "Thank god." he smiled.

I sat up, hissing at the pain. "What happened?"

Dimitri was the one to answer. "Many Strigoi survived. They fled before we could get them..." looking to the others for a moment he then added. "They took people with them."

That wasn't my concern at that moment though. Hearing that they disappeared had one thought in my mind, as I dreaded the answer. "Dylan? Did he get away?"

Terrance frowned, seeming confused. "Lily what do you mean? Dylan wasn't there."

I just nodded, looking to him with sympathy and pain. "He was one of the Strigoi."

The heartbreak on his face was like shattering glass. I could see him visibly collapsed internally. His skin paling even more than his already pale Moroi skin. His eyes lost light, going blank.

"Terrance... I'm so sorry." I reached forward.

He simply shook his head, stepping back. "Please, excuse me." he nodded to the others before leaving the room.

Sighing I watched as the door closed. I knew how close he'd been to Dylan. It didn't matter that I broke up with him, I still knew Dylan loved Terrance more than ony other family member of his, and I respected that. Their relationship as Moroi and dhampir cousins was inspirational. Which made it just hat much more heartbreaking.

"Lily?" I looked to Dimitri again before he continued. "We didn't see his body. He must have gotten away..."

I felt myself slump back, head in hands. It was my fault Dylan was now a Strigoi, and it was my responsibility to fix this.

A hand landed on my shoulder, gentle and caring. Looking up, my eyes locked on to Sebastian's. "It'll be alright. I promise." he gave a small smile.

I nodded, lifting to place my hand on top of his. I didn't say anything, but I didn't need to. I knew he'd be able to tell I trusted him. Although, I also knew he'd be able to feel my anxiety.

"So..." I turned to the others as my hand dropped. "Guess we all know what's happening next..."

Abe cleared his throat before nodding. "Yes." he avoided my gaze as if he felt guilty. "We're scheduled to leave at noon... which is only in a few hours so we must get a move on soon."

I frowned, wondering how they thought I was supposed to leave when I was in an infirmary, and still hand injuries. I hadn't had any blood, and I knew there was no way from me to heal fast enough without it in order to leave.

"What about my injuries?" I looked to each of them.

"Drozdov healed you last night, Lily..." Dimitri noted as he watched me closely. I knew that look, the one he had when he knew I was hiding something and was trying to figure it out. But I'm sorry Dimitri, this is one secret that you weren't going to learn.

Looking up at Sebastian I forced myself to smile once more. "Thanks." I had hoped I couldn't leave, that way Valentin could sneak me some blood later and I could run away once again.

"Now, come on. We should get your things." Abe ordered before he and Dimitri left, leaving me with Sebastian and Valentin.

I suddenly felt a two weights sitting on each shoulder. Both of them stood on a side each, watching me as if waiting for something to happen. They were both so worried, I could see it. But I could also see how both of them cared for me, deeply.

I was torn.

On one hand there was Valentin. We may not have now each other for long but we had a connection. He had accepted the fact I had witch magic instantly. He had accepted my Moroi magic instantly. He hadn't even flinched when he found out who I really was. Not only that, but his body knew mine. When we fought together, we moved as one.

But then there was Sebastian. He was the first person who had wanted to learn everything there was about me. Even the small details. There was something about him, like we've known each other forever. A spark that ran deep. I knew I could trust him, with anything and everything.

What was I supposed to do?

...

We finished packing all of my things. I hadn't gotten a single moment alone. Everyone was worried I'd run again, which let's face it, I would.

"Ready?" Abe walked into my bedroom as the others waited downstairs.

Nodding I grabbed my handbag before following him to the others.

Unfortunately the dress from last night had been damaged beyond repair, which had actually made me feel sad. The hospital gown they had me in while I was in the infirmary had been itchy and uncomfortable. But now, I was back in my own clothes, dressed appropriately for a reunion with everyone...

A simple white summer dress with little lace flowers embroidered on it. With a black coloured cardigan that fell mid thigh- just like the dress- and simple black pumps. My hair pulled back in a sweet bun with bits of hair that fell to frame my face.

As we met everyone in the living room I didn't speak, simply waited before we headed out and for the lobby. Dimitri stood next to me, his hand on my back as Sebastian stood on my other. I was being escorted... like a prisoner.

The walk was silent, I think everyone could feel me distaste of the situation. I wasn't one to hate, but I was extremely close to hating this.

We reached the lobby, Abe moving to the front counter to check us all out as Dimitri, Sebastian and Terrance walked me out.

"Lily!" I spun on my heels, seeing Valentin rushing towards us, dressed in his security uniform.

He had to go to work once I left the infirmary. Since then I hadn't seen him, but he promised he'd come and find me, that he'd say goodbye. I had started to feel as if I wasn't going to see him again, but here he was, coming towards me.

Smiling widely I rushed over to him, meeting him halfway. "I thought you weren't going to make it." I told him honestly as we came to a stop.

He shook his head, smiling back as he brushed my hair behind my ear. "Nothing could stop me from saying goodbye."

 _Goodbye._ My face fell as I looked to the ground. "Yeah... goodbye." I sighed.

He cupped my cheek, lifting my face so I looked at him again. "Not for long though, I promise." he grinned. "It'll be hard to get rid of my now." with that he leaned forward, kissing me lightly.

My stomach flipped as it filled with butterflies. He made me feel so light, like I could float off into space, and swim with the stars.

His hand fell as he stepped back, smiling sweetly. "Goodbye, Lily."

"Goodbye Valentin." I smiled back.

He turned away then and walked off, going back to work. I watched as he retreated until I could no longer see him. But I could still feel him...

"Lily." Abe rested his hand on my back. "It's time to go, dear."

Nodding slowly I let him turn me around and lead me to the limo that waited for us outside. I didn't look at anyone, knowing both Sebastian and Dimitri would be staring at me though each for a different reason.

I just kept my eyes on the floor as I slid into the limo, dreading the thought of what- or who- was waiting for me back home...

 **The End...**

 **BaMbY**


	21. AN

**Yes. I am writing a third instalment to this story.**

 **No. It is not coming out anytime soon.**

 **...**

 **I love this series, I really do. I've got plans for at least another two instalments, maybe even three. Unfortunately I'm in university now and that takes up _a lot_ of my time.**

 **Although I have been busy, I am aware that I have been posting for other stories, and writing when I get the time. I can see how annoying this might be for you guys, but I am truly stuck when it comes to Lily and the gang. I've got maybe four chapters written for the next part, but I'm not feeling it. I'm not liking the direction. I'm not in love with the work right now.**

 **So, if you really want more, then you're going to have to wait. I'm sorry. I really am. I know how frustrating it can be, but I would rather post something I love than give you guys half-assed crap just so something is posted.**

 **...**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still around. It warms my heart to know so many people enjoy the story.**

 **Love and miss you all xox**

 **Bamby**


End file.
